


It happened by accident

by StoryWeaver4Ever



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaver4Ever/pseuds/StoryWeaver4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only one kiss but boy did it shake up everybody's world *Rated for future chapters*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I make any money from my stories. I don't own the characters, I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement. :)

 

* * *

 

The battle with Naraku's puppet was growing fierce, and the evil half-demon's spare demons sprang out everywhere, as a young priestess did her best to ward off the demons who attempted to get too close. Her hanyou friend had sent their resident Houshi to protect her as he targeted the Naraku copy and she could hear the monk's staff jingle in the whirlwind of battle as he fought the demons whom she missed.

Her slim hand reached for another arrow and blanched when she felt the air. Oh god she was out of arrows. What was she going to do now? Kagome felt herself begin to panic at her new situation. Lucky for her, her companion noticed her predicament and grabbed her tiny wrist, pulling her into his fighting form. The petite priestess fit snugly into his side and her face pressed into his chest, afraid of seeing the demons that were coming at them. She whimpered with fear and her voice was laced with panic, "Miroku!"

The monk didn't look at her as he continued to beat away the demons, but his voice was gentle as he responded "Do not worry Lady Kagome. I would never let anything happen to you. You have my word."

The conviction in his voice rang through her, and she knew that he said were true. Words wouldn’t come to her, so she shook her head in response, taking a deep breath of the musky lemon grass scent of Miroku. ‘Mmm…He smells good.’ She felt herself stiffened at her thought. What the hell was wrong with her? They were in the middle of battle and all she could think about was how good Miroku smelled. For Christ's sake, this was Miroku. MIROKU!

She banished the disturbing thought and peered over the purple shoulder of the monk. She watched as her best friend Sango fought the demons at their backs. Kagome stared at the demon slayer and watched her slide through demon after demon with the precision of an expert.

The young priestess held onto the monk for dear life, feeling very helpless at the moment, while everybody else was fighting the demon horde. Her blue eyes continued to scan the area behind them. This was the least she could do for Miroku, after all he was keeping his word and keeping her safe. Her eyes grew as large as saucers when she saw a demon sneak passed Sango and head straight toward them very fast. There wasn't enough time to yell something, so she moved without thinking, knocking Miroku to the ground and instinctively making a barrier around them.

Miroku's violet eyes were wide with questions as the demon smashed into the barrier and dissolved into nothing. The barrier quivered, but did not go away as more demons crashed into it.

Kagome buried her face into his chest, her small hands clutching his robes in terror. ‘They were going to die!’ Her mind screamed. Her body shook, and tears formed in her eyes. They were going to get eaten, and it was all her faults. It was very much her fault.

Strong arms came around her, and warm breath tickled her ear. "Lady Kagome, we will be fine. Your barrier will hold. It is very strong."

She lifted her head and stared into pools of violet. Her own eyes filled with more tears "Are you sure?"

The monk's lean face held his conviction as he nodded "Yes, it will stay."

She felt a little better at his words and laid her head back down on his chest and tried to drown out the sounds of the demons dying against the barrier. The sound of Miroku's heart caught her attention. It was calm and strong. Kagome couldn't believe how composed Miroku was during this crazy event. She focused on the lazy beats and willed herself away from the madness.

Kagome wasn't sure how long it was until everything stilled. She heard her companions coming toward them. The sound of Inuyasha's feet echoed against the ground next to them. His voice filled with questions directed to the demon slayer on the other side "Where the fuck did this come from?"

The slayer's answer was as puzzled as his "I am not sure Inuyasha" He reached out to touch it, causing Sango to snap "but do not touch it!"

The Inu demon quickly pulled back his clawed hand "Are they inside the damn thing?" Inuyasha barked sharply.

Sango sounded nervous, a little unsure if they were or not. "I think so. Can you hear them breathing?"

The dog demon cocked his head as his ears twitched, then he shook it. "Fuck no, I can't hear shit in there!"

Kagome felt hot breath once again on her ear, sending a flash of heat down her spine. "Apparently they can't see or hear us. Intriguing, very intriguing if I don't say so."

Her blue eyes clashed with violet, as she questioned the man, "How do we get out?"

His brows furrowed, before he spoke "I am not sure, but I have a feeling that you are the one who needs to let us out."

Kagome squeaked with panic "I don't know how to do that!" She wasn't even sure how she did it in the first place. How the hell was she going to get it to go away? This barrier was a little cramped, and as she thought more about it, she realized that they were in a very provocative position. Kagome felt her cheeks burning with heat. Oh goodness, she was straddling Miroku.

"Hmm.." Was the monk's reply as his brows furrowed in thought.

His response didn't help with the nerves of the strung-out Miko and she screamed her frustration "Hmm is all that you can say?! We are stuck in a damn bubble, in a very delicate position and all you can say is hm! We need to get the heck out of here. Why is it that I am always stuck in awkward situ…?" The monk silenced her with his lips locking onto hers. Kagome stiffened in shock at the surprised assault. He sucked in her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth, so he could slip in his tongue. His lips caressed hers and she instinctively responded, shocking the monk by her sudden action. Their tongues battled back and forth until the young priestess pulled away to get some air. The barrier around them pulsed once, twice and disappeared. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the Monk, and it appeared that Miroku couldn't as well. They both snapped out of it when Inuyasha started to yell.

"What the hell is going on?!" the inu snarled, while looking back and forth between the two.

Kagome blinked at the monk then at the half-demon next to her. She willed the panic down and did the first thing she could think of, she lied. "Nothing, we were…" She steadied her voice and continued again "we were trying to get out of the barrier."

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Why the hell do you look so flushed?" The dog demon must have thought she looked like she had been kissed. Which she had, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She glared at the Inuyoukai and snapped "Because you idiot, we were trapped in a barrier and couldn't get out! Of course I look flushed. I had to get us out of there."

The dog demon huffed loudly and stomped his foot "Well, you can get the hell off him now. You’re no longer in the fucking barrier."

Kagome's blue eyes widened and she scrambled off of Miroku, avoiding his violet eyes as she did. Her face brightened with a shade of red at the thought of the kiss the monk had just given her. Oh snicker doodles. Miroku had kissed her and well…she had kissed him back. Kagome couldn't deny that it was a mind-blowing kiss, and if she had been standing, she would have been weak at the knees.

Shoot! She couldn’t think of Miroku like that. He liked Sango, didn’t he? She carefully looked out of the corner of her eye at the monk now standing next to Inuyasha. Apparently, he was thinking along the same lines, because he was watching her with hooded eyes while Inuyasha talked to him. He was giving her a strange look that seemed to send shivers down her spine. He was staring at her, as if he was really seeing her for the very first time. She squirmed under his intense stare and was thankful when Sango came to block his view.

Sango hooked her arm with hers, as she pulled the stunned miko along to help find a place for them to camp for the night. It had been an exhausting and very confusing, Okay, more confusing on her part then the others. She felt eyes on her back and didn't dare to look backward to see if it was Miroku or Inuyasha. Kagome hoped it was the latter because she wasn't sure how she felt about the first.

In her head, she kept chanting, "He is my friend. He is my friend." Over and over again, but to her, it sounded weak and now completely untrue. Oh pickles!

Sango cleared her throat and drew her attention to the concerned look of her best friend "Are you okay?"

‘No, I’m far from okay.’ She thought to herself, before she found her voice within all the confusing madness. "Yes, I think so."

Sango glared over her shoulder. Kagome assumed she was directing it toward Miroku, and the look softened when Sango’s brown eyes came back to her "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Her skin flushed a pale pink, but she shook her head "No, he didn't." Her mind screamed Liar, Liar, but she ignored it. She couldn't tell Sango that her crush had laid a smoking hot kiss on her best friend and to tell the truth, she had liked it … a little too much. She couldn't shake the feeling that Miroku had liked it as well.

A groan slipped passed her abused lips, staring up at the darkening sky 'You got to be kidding me!' She huffed to herself silently and kicked a rock in her path. Great, first her crush on Inuyasha, which ended up being nothing more than an infatuation. She really cared for him as a friend, but not as a lover. Now there was this…Ah, Hell…this felt different and didn't feel remotely like a simple crush… this felt…well she wasn't sure what it was, but it was something and that made her feel really bad.

She glanced at Sango, and it made her feel worse. A new chant came to mind ‘I will not make out with my best friend's crush. I will not!’ Another came to mind after that "I will not have hot sex with said monk either." SEX! Where the hell did that come from? She was now thinking about sex with Miroku. Oh god why was it so hot outside? What was wrong with her? For the love of everything, it was only a kiss! A simple mind blowing kiss was all that it was. Huh? Wait. What? Reverse that. It was a simple kiss.

Sango cleared her throat once again, her voice no longer beside the distracted priestess but now behind her "Kagome you can stop now. We have found a place to camp."

Kagome stopped, blinking slowly, before turning to her companions. 'Huh?' They stared wide-eyed at her, and she felt her face flush. Did she really just continue walking while the others stopped to set up camp? Oh, she was going to die of embarrassment.

Sango's face flashed with concern and she stepped towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome forced a smile, waving off her concerned friend, "Yeah, just a little traumatized by all that has happened, that's all."

Inuyasha snorted, eyeing Kagome first then the Miroku "I would be traumatized too, if I was stuck with the lecher in such a tiny space, the horror."

Miroku raised a lean brow at Inuyasha, his voice smooth and calm. His tone held more sarcasm than usual, but the dog demon didn't notice. "Very traumatizing indeed, Inuyasha."

His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, and she hurried to her pack to pull out supplies, whispering to herself so softly that even Inuyasha couldn't hear "You have no freaking idea." They really didn't or wouldn't. They weren't the one who was kissed by the lecherous monk. Her body flushed with heat at the reminder. Great, just great, this is going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Mornings Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Last time:** Miroku raised a lean brow at Inuyasha, his voice smooth and calm. "Indeed very traumatizing."
> 
> His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and she hurried to her pack to pull out supplies, whispering to herself so softly that even Inuyasha couldn't hear "You have no Idea." They really didn't or wouldn't. They weren't the one who was kissed by the lecherous monk. Her body flushed with heat at the reminder. Great, just great, this is going to be one hell of a night.
> 
> * * *

 

Kagome wanted very much so to strangle the bloody hell out of Inuyasha right now. Here he was walking around the camp, bitching loudly in the hopes of getting everybody up. It would have been okay if it had not been for her not getting any sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see were Miroku's lips crashing against hers. Oh fudge. A kiss shouldn't be this distracting, but it was. She shouldn't feel this way for Miroku, but she did. It wasn't…right.

Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag and covered her head with her pillow to muffle the sound of the bitching hanyou, just as a shadow blocked the morning sunshine. A familiar snarl indicated that it was the irritating Inu, whom was now focusing his bitching on her. "Kagome, get the fuck up already."

She felt herself wanting to kick Inuyasha in a very sensitive spot. The hell with sitting him, kicking him would be far more gratifying. Her answer was muffled by the pillow, but she knew Inuyasha could hear her. "Go away Inuyasha or I swear S.I.T. will not be the thing you will have to worry about."

Like always Inuyasha had scoffed at her threat and continued with his ranting "Whatever wench. Just get the hell up!"

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, ignoring the crowing Inu. If talking wasn't going to work, then she would just ignore him until he went away to bug her other companions. She moved even deeper in her warm cocoon. There was no way she was going to get up and face the real world. Inuyasha could kiss her ass for all she cared. There was no way she was going to face Miroku after what happened last night. Hell, she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to act around the monk. She felt her heart race at the thought of the purple robed Houshi, causing her to groan into her pillow. What was wrong with her? Gods, there had to be something amiss with her if her body could react just thinking of the perverted monk. Another groan escaped her buried head. Again, what was wrong with her?

Kagome let out a shriek when she felt Inuyasha picking her and her sleeping bag up "Inuyasha!" She felt her sleeping bag being turned upside down and her hands held onto the soft lining, but they were not strong enough, causing her to let go and fall onto the cold ground. Kagome glared daggers up at Inuyasha and fought with herself not to say sit. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Inuyasha's mouth flung open like a fish out of water and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She gave him a bewildered look, not understanding why he was looking at her like that. "What's the matter with you?" Still the Inuyoukai continued to gape at her with utter shock, no words coming out of his overly large mouth. What the heck was going on?!

Someone cleared their throat, and Kagome turned to see a serious looking Sango pointing at her lower half of her body. The Miko’s sapphire eyes trailed down her body and nearly screamed. Oh shite, there she sat with her night shirt up and over her thighs and for all to see, her pink panties. Kagome's face blazed red and she quickly shoved the shirt down. Holy crap on a cracker! They had all seen her underwear. They ALL had seen her UNDERWEAR!

She glared daggers again at the stupefied demon "You" Her hand shot out and grabbed the closest thing in reach and threw it at his silver head. That said item had been her shoe, and apparently she had a good aim when it came to throwing because she hit Inuyasha right in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and watched the dazed Inuyoukai shake his fuzzy head. When he gained some composure, he looked angrily back "What the fuck was that for, bitch?" Oh, now he speaks. Her chest heaved with anger. What was that for? Really, he had to ask. "You asshole! You could have told me that you all could see my underwear instead of just staring at me, as if I had grown two heads, you perv!"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes "Fuck, you show more skin wearing that school uniform of yours. Who would care to see your underwear anyway?"

The voice in the back of her mind whispered that Miroku might and Kagome's face flushed even brighter. Oh fuzzy navel, She had forgotten about Miroku and now not only had he kissed her, but he now knew what her panties looked like. She was going to die from embarrassment.

She didn't even bother to look at her friends as she hurried to her pack and shoved it over her shoulder and made her way toward a large tree to change. Usually, she would wear her school uniform, but after Inuyasha's comment about her showing too much skin, she opted to wear dark-blue Jean's shorts, and a pink hello kitty tee-shirt. She looked cute, though she was not sure why that mattered. It never had before.

Kagome turned her attention to camp, and her heart sped up once again when she spotted Miroku putting out the embers that were still burning in the campfire. Her eyes traveled to the monk’s lower half, admiring one of his assets. Wow, she never noticed that Miroku had a nice derrière. Kagome sweat dropped. Oh my god, what was wrong with her? Now she is checking out his butt. This was Miroku. Miroku! She couldn't be interested in Miroku. It was…well it was…not right.

'Why?' her mind whispered. 'Because that's why', she snapped angrily to herself and chose to ignore her mind when it asked her once again why. She was not going to argue with her mind. That would mean that she was officially off of her rocker, which she might add she was not yet. Okay, so what was she going to do? She didn't think it was possible to go out there and act like nothing had happened between them. Yeah, that was not going to happen. Well…she would…hmm…she would go into camp and avoid any contact with him as much as possible. Yes, that would work. No contact with the lecherous Houshi, though the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' came to mind. She was so not going there. She couldn't go there. No, she wouldn't go there.

Kagome stumbled out from behind the tree and made her way towards the camp to retrieve her tennis shoes. When she found the one she threw at Inuyasha, she plopped down on the ground and slid on her socks and shoes. After she was done with that, she dug into her bag and pulled out her brush and some pink hair pieces. Kagome ran the brush through her raven locks and made her bang' into a mini poof, clipping it into place then tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Throwing her brush in her bag, she let out a sigh. There she was done, though she really wished she could see if it looked alright. Kagome blanched. When had she become so vain? She never cared for what she looked like when she was here. Hell, she never really cared when she was at home either. What was going on? Her teeth bit lightly into her lower lip as she thought more on the subject. Why was she caring for what she wore or how she did her hair? Only girls who wanted to impress someone did that. Did she want to impress someone? She didn't have time to wrap her mind around it, before Inuyasha rudely interrupted her inner battle.

Inuyasha's whining voice made her want to take off her shoe and throw it at him again "Are you ready, Wench? You never take this fucking long. Why the hell are you so dressed up anyway?"

Kagome's face ran red with anger, and her eyes narrowed "I'm not dressed up. Thank you very much." Of course, she was but she wasn't going to agree with him.

Inuyasha's chest puffed "Looks like it to me. You even did your hair. Which is always down, but now it's up? Why is that?" His golden eyes flashed with suspicion and flicked to the left side of him then back to her.

Kagome could see purple out of her peripheral vision and realized that Inuyasha was hinting about Miroku. Her heart skipped several beats. Oh crap he thought there was something going on between them. Well, he was wrong the stupid dog. There was nothing going on. It was only a kiss, not a marriage proposal and nothing, she means nothing, was going to come out of it.

Her mind snickered yeah right, but Kagome chose to block the thought. She rolled her indigo eyes, "It's been hot this last couple of days, so instead of suffering in the heat. I decided to place it up. As for my outfit, you were the one who pointed out that my school uniform was showing too much skin. So I am wearing something that covers more."

Inuyasha growled "Well, that still doesn't explain yesterday."

Kagome pushed herself up and ground her teeth together "What is there to explain? We were stuck in the barrier, and I got us out. Nothing happened, Inuyasha. Why are you obsessing about this?"

The dog-demon pushed passed her. His voice was low and feral and made for only her to hear. "Cuz you're lying. I'm just not sure why?

Oooookay talk about possessive much, geesh. She had really thought Inuyasha had bought their story. He had even made a joke about it and after that it was not mentioned again. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one thinking about the events of last night.

Kagome picked up her pack, avoiding the stares of the others and grudgingly followed their idiotic leader. Maybe she should still sit him. It may not make him feel better, but it sure would make her. Hmmm…"Oh Inuyasha…."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Hours, they had been walking for what seemed to be hours. The sun was high in the sky by now and there was a slight breeze that was licking at their sticky skin. The tired priestess stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at the Inuyoukai marching on. Oh for the love of Wac Donald's fries. Ooh fries, now that sounds good. Her stomach gurgled. She was hungry, and she was guessing the others were as well. Their group needed a break, not all of them were demons. "Inuyasha, we need to take a break like now!"

The dog demon stopped and turned toward her "We will stop in a bit, women. So get your fucking ass moving. There is a demon around here with some shards. I want to find this piece of shit before it gets dark." He didn't wait for her reply as he began to walk down the worn beaten path.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground "No. We will stop now. I need one and so do Sango and Miroku." Saying the latter made her heart race up a notch. She watched Inuyasha ears flattened to his head, and a low growl rumbled from his chest. He whipped around and narrowed his honey eyes "What did you say?"

She matched his stare "I said we…need…a…break." Was that slow enough for him, Should she say it a little slower?

His eyes narrowed to slivers. "Who the hell's we?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was his damn problem? Her response came out snapper then she had attended "Sango and Miroku." She felt her heart speed up again, but she forged on "You idiot!"

The Inuyoukai continued to glower at her "Sango and…Miroku" Her heart raced swiftly again, and a dangerous snarl ripped from the demon.

What was he trying to get at? What the hell was he trying to prove? She was going to say something, but stopped when she felt a jewel shards coming their way. "I feel shards, and they're coming this way." Kagome pointed passed Inuyasha and into the lush green forest.

The dog demon whirled around and unsheathed Tetsuaiga, waiting for whatever was coming their way.

Kagome felt her nerves shoot up at the prospect of an impending fight. What was she going to do? She was without arrows and wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat. Shit, shit, shit! She was so screwed.

A roar ripped through the woods, and the birds flew in all directions above them. Seconds later a large bear demon came barreling out and stopped a couple of feet away from their group.

Inuyasha snarled at the bear and yelled over his shoulder "Where the hell are the shards?"

Her eyes scanned the enormous demon's body which was definitely in need of a bath. She was so glad she was not Inuyasha. She would not want to smell that, Ewe gross. 'Focus Kagome, focus damn it!' Umm, yeah, back to the thing at hand. Where were the shards? Her eyes squinted with concentration at the brown matted fur of the bear demon. Where oh where are the shards? Oh where oh where could they be? The bear swatted his massive paws, and they glinted in the sun. There, it had to be there. "There's a shard in each of his paws, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't turn around to respond. He launched off of the ground and went straight for the bear demon. Tetsuaiga ripped through the air and hit the ground with a loud whack as the demon dodged his attack.

A frightened gasp escaped Kagome and unwittingly drew the attention of the pissed-off bear. Everyone watched as the large demon flew at her. Inuyasha was right on its tail, and Sango had thrown her Hiraikotsu at it, but it had dodged the large boomerang.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha screaming at her to move, but she could not do as he demanded. Fear was locking her into place. They were never going to make it. She was going to die. The bear demon was almost there. She closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow to come. Please someone help me!

Her breath was knocked out of her when she slammed to the hard ground. Panic ran through her, and she felt her barrier come alive. Warm breath hit her ear "He told you to move, Woman!" Kagome's eyes popped open and met very angry lavender eyes of the monk. She was alive. Thank you. Oh, thank you! The tears came, and her lip quivered "I didn't mean to. I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't move." The pools of blue began to spill "I'm…sorry". The monk's chest heaved with a sigh, "Please my lady do not cry. All is well now. We are inside your barrier once again."

She blinked her blurry eyes and noticed the blue haze was around them both. Once again, they were trapped and this time it was not Kagome on top of Miroku. Now the monk was on top of her. Her cheeks flamed with heat. Oh god he was between her legs.

Miroku's slim brow rose at her reaction to their current predicament. His voice was silky smooth, and his eyes twinkled with amusement "Is there a problem?"

She shook her raven head and desperately tried to change the subject "How do we get out? I'm not sure how it happened last night."

Miroku's eyes darkened and traveled slowly to her lips. "I believe I remember." His smooth voice became rough and deep. "The barrier disappeared after our kiss."

Kagome's eyes widen at his words, and her heart began to race even faster. She licked her lips, her reply coming out as a whisper "How do you know that?"

The monk didn't leave her lips as he answered, "Because that was what I was hoping it would do when I kissed you. I was hoping the shock would break the barrier."

What!, He had kissed her to shock her enough to drop her barrier. HE had KISSED her to drop the FUCKING BARRIER! Kagome couldn't help the anger that snapped from her "You did what? I can't believe you. How could you do that, you lecherous ass…" Miroku cut her off right in the middle of her rant and continued with what he had been saying., "Though I do not know who was more shocked you or me? I did not expect you to kiss me back." His stare left her lips and trailed up to her eyes once again. That look he had last night was mirrored in his purple pools now.

Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. What was he getting at? Why was he looking at her like that? Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as he lowered his lip's inches from hers and his warm breath tickled her soft appendages "When I close my eyes all I can see is your lips and all I want to do is kiss you like I did last night." A throaty groan escaped the monk "And tonight I will not only see your lips, but after this morning's fiasco, I believe I will dream of your creamy long legs and delicate undergarment."

The little Miko flushed a deep red and was sure she was as bright as a candied apple. Umm…He…ah…he was dreaming about their kiss. She couldn't believe the second part of his confession. He…he would be dreaming about her legs and oh boy her panties. Kagome was sure the temperature increased inside the barrier. Her heart slammed against her chest as if trying to get out. Her breathing was no longer even and to her ears, it sounded as if she were panting.

Another groan passed between them, and she felt him shift slightly as if uncomfortable in their position. Kagome's breath hitched when she felt something press into the juncture of her thigh. Is that his…Oh Goodness that was most definitely his…Oh Jenna Jameson –er- really a porn star is what pops into her head at a time like this, How ironic.

The barrier pulsed once, twice and like last time disappeared.

She was still watching him as the breeze hit their heated skin. The feeling of a familiar demonic aura flashed into her as if warning her ahead of time. Panic rushed through her and she whispered against his lips "Inuyasha's coming."

The monk didn't say a word as his eyes flicked to the area where Inuyasha would be coming from then back to her. A frustrated rumble left Miroku, and he slowly peeled his self off of her. His beaded hand ran roughly through his shaggy black hair while his other was held out to help Kagome stand up. She placed her smaller hand into his larger one, and he pulled her up from the ground. Blue clashed with violet, as they looked intently at each other for a couple of minutes, then both looked away when their hanyou friend jumped into view.

Inuyasha made his way toward the confused priestess and captured her into his arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku's lavender ones narrowing and his hands fisting as if he didn't like Inuyasha touching her. He was acting as if he was jealous or something. What was with the male race and thinking she was some territory to be claimed? Didn't she have a say in her love life at all? Apparently, she did not, according to these fools anyway. First Inuyasha, then Kouga, and now Miroku, she ignored that her heart sped up at the last name. Purely, coincidence mind you.

Inuyasha brought her out of her musing when he grasped her face between his clawed hands "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head slowly "Yeah, I think so."

His voice was softer than usual "What the hell were you thinking?"

Her lip trembled once again "I got scared."

"You got scared! Fucking a Kagome, you could have died if it hadn't been for the monk. Who would be able to see the shards then, wench?"

She blinked at him. Oh, he just did not say that. Yes, she had almost died and all he can think about is the damn shards! The nerve of the jerk. Kagome stepped out of his hold and glowered at him "Inuyasha" His fuzzy ears flattened to his head "Sit, Sit, Sit!" The dog demon met the ground with a large thump several times.

The furious Miko whipped around and met the eyes of the monk who looked far too amused at the Inuyoukai's situation. Really, did he have to look so…cocky? Inuyasha was already breathing down her neck because he thought there was something going on with them. If he caught that look, it would bring on the Inquisition and right now that was not what they need. Inuyasha didn't need to know… well anything. She brushed slowly passed the monk and snapped at him "Miroku stop. He may bite." He snorted lightly and whispered quietly to her "You or me?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him "That is something I do not want to find out." Then she stomped to find Sango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far? I won't know unless you review. Until next time, MW


	3. Ooops, I did it again

**Last time:** She brushed slowly passed the monk and snapped at him "Miroku stop. He may bite." He snorted lightly and whispered quietly to her "You or me?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him "That is something I do not want to find out." then stomped to find Sango.

* * *

 

 

Chapter 3 (Ooops, I did it again)

* * *

Sango was watching her once again. She had been watching her ever since the fight with the bear demon. Kagome turned to put back her shampoo in her pack and hoped Sango would figure out what she was looking for, because Kagome was beginning to feel guilty. Not that she had done anything to deserve guilt –er- okay, she did kiss Miroku, but that was all that it was, a kiss, nothing more and nothing less.

Sango cleared her throat, interrupting her train of thought, "Kagome?" She questioned softly.

The young Miko's head peered over her lean shoulder and caught Sango’s wide brown eyes "Yeah." Finally, Sango broke that nasty silence and was going to tell her what was on her mind.

The slayer gave her a nervous smile and Kagome's stomach did a flip. What could Sango possibly be nervous about? Her best friend was not the nervous type. The scary type at times, yes, but never nervous, something was obviously wrong.

Her nervous friend took a deep breath as her hand skimmed the water "You remember two months ago when Miroku, and I traveled to that village that was having that demon problem."

Kagome bobbed her raven head in response and her stomach did another flip 'This can't be good.'

Sango’s fingers continued to skim the water’s surface, as she forged on "Well, you see…. Miroku and I… I mean to say is … we kissed."

The little priestess swore her heart had stopped and a sharp emotion of jealousy ran through her. At that very moment, Kagome wanted to grab Sango's pretty chocolate hair and shove her underneath the warm water and... Whoa there she-ra! She was shocked at the horrible image her wicked mind was developing. She was a terrible friend. Oh god, what was wrong with her, other than wanting to murder her best friend? Kagome's mouth clamped shut, afraid she would say something that she would regret.

Sango seemed not to notice as she continued on, "You know the story you told me about your mother and father's first kiss and how your mother had felt that spark when your father had kissed her?"

Kagome forced herself to respond through clenched teeth, "Yes. I remember." Oh no, no, no, no! She can't have him. She can't, she can't, she can't! Whoa, talk about throwing a tantrum, Geesh. What was she five now? He wasn't even hers, and she was acting like Sango had taken her favorite plushie. God, all they had done was kiss… apparently, the monk had kissed Sango as well, so did that like veto their kiss then? For some weird reason, she hoped that it did not. Did that mean she liked Miroku and not the like of a friend mind you, no, the like of a boyfriend? Holy moly, she liked the perverted monk. Kagome was sure her tan skin dropped a few shades.

Sango was oblivious of her inner turmoil and continued with what she was saying, "Well, I didn't feel that spark when we kissed. I felt nothing."

Slayer says what? She hadn't felt anything? She HADN'T felt ANYTHING! Kagome beamed at her happily and had the urge to do the Futterwacking dance. Oh yeah, go Kagome, go, go –er- wait a darn minute. Her best friend had just told her that she had just kissed her crush, and she hadn't felt a thing. She was not supposed to smile like an idiot. Bad Kagome, bad, bad! Her smile turned into one of sympathy "Are you okay?"

Sango gave her a large smile and let out a laugh "To be honest, it had felt like I was kissing Kohaku. That was not what I had expected, but it is what is it is, right? So to answer your question, yes I am, and it seems Miroku had felt the same as me. It's crazy how things turn out, eh."

Crazy was the word of the day, hell crazy is what it has been, since she got pulled into this place. Sure, if she went home raving about all this, they would send her to where there were nonstop craziness. So either way she was screwed. Umm….yeah, she was better off here at least they would believe her. No pretty white coat for her thank you very much.

Her best friend laid her head against the bank and watched the darkening sky. A soft sigh released from her lips "Do you think there is someone out there for me?"

Kagome didn't have to think about her reply "Of course there is Sango! Just because it wasn't Miroku doesn't mean the gods don't have someone else for you. That person will come along. Just wait and see."

Another sigh left her friend, "I hope so." There was a pregnant pause before she asked Kagome another question. "Kagome…do you think there is someone here for you?"

Was there someone here for her? A year and half ago, she would have said yes, but with the discovery that she did not love Inuyasha in that way, her answer now would be no. In the back of her mind, it whispered treacherously 'What about the monk? Couldn't he be something more?'

Kagome swallowed thickly and shook her raven locks dismissing her wicked mind. 'Nothing can come of it.'

It whispered again 'Why?' Why? There were plenty of reasons why that could not go further than it had. She couldn't risk hurting her friends. They meant the world to her, and she couldn't possibly ruin what they had created. Even if she had felt something, there was too much to risk and a hell of a lot to lose.

'Even if it meant that you would give up a chance at happiness for yourself.' Her mind whispered back.

Yes, she would give up her happiness to ensure that her friends end up happy.

Her mind was quick to reply 'What about the Monk? Do you have the right to decide for him if this is right? Does he not get a choice in this? How do you know that this will make him happy?'

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

Her mind was quick to answer her silence. 'What if he is the one you are supposed to be with? That knight in shining armor you have always dreamed about.'

The heart in her chest squeezed tightly, and she snapped at her pushy mind. 'Shut up! You don't know that.'

Her mind whispered sadly back 'Neither do you.' Well…it didn't matter, right? She wasn't so sure now. She can thank her mind for her doubt. Great, just freaking great.

Kagome could feel Sango's brown eyes on her and knew she was waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie, but could she really say that there wasn't someone here for her, because her mind believed that there was. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. Should she tell Sango about her and Miroku's kiss? Granted, Sango had not told her about their kiss until two months after the said event, but the point was that she eventually told her. That is what best friends do. Keeping a secret like this was just wrong, right? "Sango" She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she couldn't stop her mouth from spewing her secret.

The slayer's cocoa eyes scanned her worried face, "Yes?"

Her voice cracked, and her blue eyes avoided Sango's "Last night you asked me if there was something wrong, and I said I was a little traumatized. Well, I was traumatized because…" she couldn't believe she was going to tell Sango this "Miroku kissed me."

Sango's face contorted into pure rage "He did what?"

Kagome watched as her friend whipped around and hurried to the edge of the hot spring obviously going to get out to castrate the said monk. "I am going to kill the lecher. I'll shove my Hiraikotsu so far up his ass, that he will think twice about messing with you."

Panic laced through her. She wasn't sure if it was from the thought of Sango telling Miroku to leave her alone, or that she was going to verbally lash out at the monk and unintentionally tell Inuyasha, which would end the poor Houshi's life. She needed to stop her. She needed to say something. The words that came out made her heart skip several beats "I felt something when he kissed me."

Sango froze "What?" She slowly turned back to her, "Did you just say you felt something as in like your mother and father something?"

Kagome's cheeks blazed red, and her voice came out as a whisper, "I'm not sure if it was that, but I did feel something, and…I think Miroku felt something as well."

Disbelief flashed at her "Are you sure? This is Miroku we're talking about, the lecherous Houshi, who can't keep his hands to himself."

She averted her eyes and found the tree behind Sango very interesting. That's such a pretty tree. Just look at the green foliage and…. "Kagome!," Sango snapped at her, drawing her attention back. "How do you know that he feels the same way?"

"Today when you and Inuyasha were fighting the bear demon, and we were in my barrier. He told me that he couldn't stop thinking about our kiss." She chose to leave out her legs and panties, Sango may be her best friend, but something's were way too personal to even share with her. "He was serious about what he said, and it was not the usual Miroku speech about bearing his children, which I might add, he did not utter nor did he cop a feel. This was different." Realization of her words slowly seeped into her and sounded like she was telling herself instead of Sango "He was different." Tears rushed to her eyes, and she couldn't stop them as they spilled. "Sango, I think I like Miroku…."

The older women's arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her shoulders, burying her head in the juncture of her neck. "I can't like him, Sango! What about our friendship? What about Inuyasha? I would ruin everything that we have made."

Sango rubbed her back lightly "What about our friendship? You're my best friend, and no man is going to get in between that. As for Inuyasha, well, he is just going to have to deal with whatever happens. You can't tell others how to feel and you most definitely can't choose who you like. Sometimes it just happens."

Kagome sniffled, and her words were muffled against her friend's skin "Even if it is a perverted monk?"

Her best friend laughed "Yes, even with the damn monk. As long as you are happy, I will be happy. Come, let's get out before Inuyasha comes and you have to sit his sorry ass."

The young priestess stepped away from her amazing friend and wiped her damp eyes. "Please… don't say anything to Inuyasha. Everything is so up in the air where it comes to Miroku. I really don't know where this is going to go, or even if it will. Nothing has really begun and it is already so complicated and if Inuyasha butts in, it will only make the situation worst." Yeah, and they would have a deceased monk on their hands.

Sango pushed her chocolate bangs out of her eyes, "Of course my lips are sealed. I promise." She climbed out of the hot spring and retrieved the towel that Kagome had given her.

Kagome followed suit and grabbed her fluffy towel and dried herself off. The wind blew lightly across her skin, making goosebumps rise all over her body. She shivered and hurried to slide on her yellow ducky pajama bottoms and matching tee-shirt.

Seconds later, her damp towel was draped over her forearm and her pack slung over her shoulder, then turning to face Sango "Are you ready to go?"

Sango's coffee colored head bobbed as she hung her damp towel across her arm and retrieved her Hiraikotsu, strapping the large boomerang behind her back. "Yes, let's go."

They made their way back to camp, following the path made by Sango when they first went to take a bath. The fire came into view, and they could see it was blazing brightly. As usual, their beds were laid out next to it for warmth when the temperature began to drop. Kagome made her way to her oversized sleeping bag and realized that Sango was not behind her. When she turned around, she saw Sango with Hiraikotsu in her hands, silently stalking up to the unaware monk. He never saw her coming as she casually whacked the monk on the head, then gave him a glare, before walking quickly away from him.

Inuyasha stared down at the hurting monk with his brows raised "What the hell did you do this time?"

Miroku rubbed his sore head with his beaded hand, "I did nothing that I can think of." His violet eyes trailed to Sango then to her. She felt her cheeks begin to burn with heat again, and she quickly ducked her head to avoid his stare. Kagome was sure he would figure out what happened by her reaction, and he would know that she told Sango about their kiss. He was lucky Sango had only hit him in the head with Hiraikotsu and didn't go through with the threat she had given earlier. Now that would have been harder to explain and a little messy. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. ‘Ewe gross.’

Inuyasha continued to squawk at Miroku. The Inuyoukai sounded as if he was confused by the monk's answer "Well, you had to have done something bad for her to hit your sorry ass. Nobody hits somebody without good reason, Monk."

Miroku was silent for a few minutes, then he spoke "No Inuyasha. I reassure you that I did nothing wrong. I think I would remember if I did, wouldn't you think so Lady Kagome?"

They all swerved their attention to her. Great, now they were all staring at her. Oh no he didn't, he just put her on the spot to distract Inuyasha. That sneaky Houshi, if she could reach Hiraikotsu, she would have hit him for the second time. "Oh, I don't know monk, you look pretty suspicious to me." She gave them all doe eyes as she set down her pack and plopped down. "Sango never hits without good reason, don't you Sango?"

Sango glared at Miroku, as she dusted off her Hiraikotsu "Yep, I never hit without good reason. Would you like me to show you again Houshi?”

He rubbed his sore head and gave the slayer a pleading look "No, Lady Sango. I do not wish to experience that again. I am sorry for whatever it is that I did."

"You better be Houshi." Sango set down her weapon, giving him another glare. “You better be.” She growled, before crawling into her makeshift bed with Kirara.

Inuyasha growled from his perch, even more confused than he had been the first time "What the hell did he do?"

Sango shot him a heated look and yelled before turning in for bed "Nothing that you need to worry about."

The Inuyoukai shifted on the branch and narrowed his golden eyes "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Butt the hell out Inuyasha, that is what it means. It's between me and Houshi, not me and you, Okay?" The demon slayer faced away from then irritating dog demon before he became her second victim of the night.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha bitched once again, now only to himself since nobody else was listening. He continued to grumble to himself from his resting place. “Crazy mother fucking humans..They never make any damn sense!.”

Kagome rolled her eyes as she moved in her sleeping bag and faced the roaring fire. Inuyasha's complaining was keeping her up. She wished he would shut up already and get the hell over what Sango had said to him. Really, SHUT UP ALREADY! Whoa, someone was grumpy and very tired, if only she could get to sleep.

The feeling of being watched came over her, and she cracked her eyes open a smidgen, peering under her thick lashes in the direction it was coming from. Miroku was staring at her once again, but this time he was looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. He was looking at her as if she was some type of puzzle that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Kagome let out a tiny snort 'Join the club Houshi. I'm not the only puzzle around here either.' A yawn escaped her, and she turned away from the confusing monk. Inuyasha had ceased his bitching, so now it was quiet. She snuggled into the soft folds, finally feeling how tired she really was. Sleep had eluded her last night, but tonight would be different. Tonight, she would get the sleep she so wished for. Sleep would help her through her confusion. Her lids became heavy, and she knew she couldn't hold it off. Kagome let herself fall into unconsciousness.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Some time later, the young miko's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the inky blackness and the sprinkles of twinkling lights. It was still dark out, so she couldn't have been sleeping for long. She could hear Inuyasha's loud snoring and wasn't sure how anyone could sleep through all the noise. It was better than the times where he would make those whining puppy noises as he dreamt of whatever he was dreaming about. Whenever that occurred, everyone would watch him to see if he would jerk off the branch and collide with the ground. It had happened only once and he had immediately assumed that she had said sit. Of course, it had to be her since you know he wouldn't have fallen out of the tree on his own, no, it had to be because of the prayer beads around his neck. Let's just say that Inuyasha had met the ground three more times before the night was through.

The rustling of clothing caught the young Miko's attention. She moved her head in the direction and watched as the purple monk stood up and slowly walked down the small hill into the tiny valley below.

What was he doing up? Where was he going? Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and she carefully peeled the cover off of her and slid out of her resting place. She carefully tiptoed away from camp, making sure not to wake up the loud Inuyoukai in the process. A shiver ran through her. Yeah that would look good for her. Yep, trying to explain why she was sneaking off into the dark alone to find Miroku. She should be nervous at the thought of being alone in the dark with the Houshi, but strangely she wasn't. What was wrong with her? Man, this was the question of the day, wasn't it? She kept asking herself what was wrong with her and she couldn't even give herself a damn answer. Was there even one? She was beginning to doubt that there was.

Kagome made her way down the hill, trying very hard not to trip so she would not end up rolling down it head first. Yeah, that would be a typical Kagome thing. She would probably end up knocking into Miroku and dragging him with her and in all the noise that they were making, they would wake up Inuyasha then all hell would break loose. The dog caused more problems for others, than he did for himself. She laughed out loud. Most of those problems were hers.

Kagome continued to walk, lost in her own imagination to realize that the monk was right in front of her. She ended up slamming into his broad back and falling backwards on her butt. "Ouch" Kagome whined as she rubbed her sore forehead and rear-end. Oh, that hurt, but at least she hadn't rolled down the hill, though her ass sure hurt a lot now. Ouch, she must have landed on a rock or something. Oh, that was going to leave a bruise, one of many to come unfortunately.

A hand came into her line of vision and a silky calm voice accommodated it "My lady, you should not be wandering around here at night. It is not safe."

The priestess's eyes roamed up the hand and up to the face of the monk. Miroku was talking to her as if she was a child. Hell, she was far from a child, thank you very much. Blue clashed with lavender and her arms crossed her chest "Then why are you out here if it's not safe?"

Miroku raised his beaded hand, "I can take care of myself, as for you, trouble seems to follow you wherever you go."

Her response was defensive as all hell "It does not. I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all. Plus, I do have something to protect me, I have my barrier."

"You don't know how to use it, How can it protect you?"

The monk had made a valid point, but that still didn't stop Kagome from scrambling to her feet and shoving her finger into his hard chest. It was really, really hard. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering and the idea of what he looked like underneath his purple robe came to her. She fought the blush that wanted to bloom across her cherub cheeks. "It appears when I am in danger, so if I get attacked it will appear. Why does everybody think I can't take care of myself?"

"Do you remember what happened today with the bear demon?"

Kagome pushed her raven bangs out of her eyes, "You saved me, yes, but my barrier protected us when we hit the ground. If I remember correctly, it protected us twice and the first time I saved you."

"You did and I am grateful for that, my lady." He gave her a Cheshire cat grin and turned to face the night sky.

She stared at the back of his shaggy black head for a few minutes, then slowly moved so she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Her face turned up toward the vast twilight "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

Miroku didn't look away from the sky as he replied "I am looking at the constellations. My favorite is Seiryuu. I have always liked this constellation even as a child."

Kagome acknowledged his answer with a nod and trailed her gaze back to the blackness in silence. She tried to find Seiryuu, the azure dragon, but could not seem to find it. This happened all the time when she watched the starry night, she always had problems – ha, all the time, but that was not the point. No, instead of stars, she saw wishes, millions of tiny wishes. This was her father's doing, of course. When she was little, she could remember sitting on his lap and he would tell her stories about each and every star. Little girls, little boys, mommy's, daddy's, grandma's, and grandpa's, they all had made wishes that would end up in the sky to eventually fall to earth to come true.

After her father's death, her mother would find her in that old rocking chair talking to her 'daddy' as if he was still there, about the stories of the stars. Tears came at the tender memory, but she shook them off.

Kagome cleared her throat and broke the silence. "I don't see it."

Miroku's slim finger pointed at the sky "It is right there."

She just saw a bunch of stars and no Seiryuu. "Nope, just a bunch of stars is what I see."

Shock was held in his violet eyes, "You truly cannot see it."

A sigh escaped her and her attention turned back to the sky "No, just a pool of stars." She jumped when his hot breath tickled her ear. Her feet took a step back and ended up pressed against his chest. The monk's arm came around her small waist, while the other one pointed at the inky blackness.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Oh Kami. She couldn't believe he was touching her. Her abdomen quivered from the lazy strokes his fingers were making. Did he realize he was doing that? Did he realize he was touching her so intimately? Heat raced once again to her cheeks. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know.

Miroku's warm words jolted her out of her reverie. "Do you see that line of stars right there? That is the Horn." Her eyes shot up to where the monk was pointing. She didn't think it looked like a horn. It looked like a straight line.

The monk's voice was soft and sent shivers down her spine. "Do you see it?" He sounded like he wanted her to see it. Mentally she sighed 'No, not really.' She wasn't going to say that out loud though, so instead she told him that she might. "I think so…"

His laugh was relaxing and he continued on with his astronomy lesson. "To the left of the horn is that curve of stars. That is his neck."

Kagome's black head bobbed and tilted to the side as if trying to imagine the group of stars as a neck. Um….nope, that most definitely didn't look like a neck.

The monk forged on "Next to the neck is that group of stars that looks like a box." He connected the four stars making the shape of a square. "That is the dragon's root."

Yes, she could see that, but it looked nothing like a shoulder, but maybe that was just her.

Miroku's finger moved diagonally from the root. "That line right there is the chamber and next to that is the heart." His finger, then made a u shape below the heart "that is the tail."

Kagome's blue eyes brightened at the curl of stars. She could see that, now that appeared to be a tail of a dragon. Her vision followed his hand once more "Last is that set of four stars there. That is the basket." Okay, she could see that as well, but those were the only two she could actually make out. Great, all she could see was the back end of Seiryuu. She squinted her eyes to try to picture all the things Miroku had explained, but she still couldn't see the blue dragon, maybe if she stared at it long enough it would eventually turn into Seiryuu.

Miroku sighed against her temple "You cannot see it, can you?"

"No…I can't see what you see. When I look at the stars, all I see are wishes," Apparently, butts as well "lots and lots of wishes."

His head shifted off of her temple and he was staring at the twilight "Wishes?" He questioned softly.

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder and trained her attention to the heavens "Yes, wishes. Each and every star has its own story, its own wish."

"Which one is yours?" he questioned softly, never taking his eyes off the sky.

Her chest tightened and her response became a whisper. "I don't have one."

A deep chuckle vibrated from the monk's chest "Typical Kagome. Always thinking of others and never thinking of yourself."

She peered at him from the odd angle she was given and watched as his eyes moved from the sky to her own. The violet color of his eyes darkening, as he whispered huskily into her ear "If you had to make a wish, what would it be?"

The young priestess didn't need to think about what she would wish for. She had known since she was a child. She wanted that heat that her mother and father had, had. Love had radiated off of them whenever they had been together. "I would wish for what my mother and father had."

His hot breath shot frissons down her back "And what was that?"

Kagome turned her head so her lips were inches from the monks "They had a fire that burned so very brightly that it lit up whenever they had been together. I want that."

Miroku moved closer to her lips "And have you found it yet?"

The heat in his eyes made her throat thick and she had to force the words passed her dry lips "No."

He moved his lips so they were lightly touching hers "Are you so sure about that, my lady?" The monk didn't wait for her reply as he twisted her around and crushed his lips to hers.

Uh…Her mind went blank and she couldn't believe that he was kissing her once again. This time though, he was kissing her because he wanted to, not because he wanted to shock her out of the barrier. A moan of delight slipped between their locked lips, giving the monk the opportunity to mingle his tongue with hers.

Kagome gave another throaty moan at the sweet taste of the monk's mouth. Lordy, it tasted like her favorite mint candies she had given the group the last time she had come back from the future. She loved that refreshing flavor and now she would forever remember this kiss whenever she had some.

Her arms slid from her sides, trailing up and over his chest and weaving them around his neck. She melted against his hard plains and continued to battle with his soft velvety appendage.

Miroku's arms tightened their hold as his teeth grazed lightly over her tender lower lip. A jolt of lightening shot through her body, making her legs buckle underneath her weight. The young Miko swore a storm of electricity raged all around them and she wondered if this is what her mother had been talking about. Was this what her mother had described? Was this what she felt?

The Houshi obviously in need of air pulled away and laid his cheek against her silky locks. His breath was as erratic as hers. He panted into her hair, "I have wanted to do that since this afternoon, my lady."

Kagome heard his words, but she could not wrap around them. No, all she could think about was that heat that had held them so very closely. She could not deny that she had felt something. Hell, that had been more than something, it had been like a wild fire licking at everything in its path. Her body shook with a tremor and she realized that in that moment, she was terrified with her line of thought. Oh, the gods! She wasn't ready for this feeling. It was too soon for this. It was way too complicated. She needed to get away, she needed some breathing room. This was….too much.

Kagome quickly stepped away from the monk and tilted her head so that her bangs were in her eyes. "I…I should go before Inuyasha wakes up." She didn't wait for the monk to say anything as she sidestepped him and bolted back up the hill to camp.

Her feet silently made their way into the site and she gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the Inuyoukai's relentless snoring. She gave the Kami's a silent thank you and approached her resting place. The little Miko quickly slid into her large sleeping bag and buried her body in its depths. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax her mind, but the image of what happened in the valley would not go away. God, what did she just do? What did SHE do? Kagome groaned into her pillow. Miroku was right, trouble did seem to follow her and boy was she in a whole world of trouble.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I won't know unless you review. Until next time, MW


	4. Sweet Dreams...

**Last time:**

Her feet silently made their way into the site and she gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the Inuyoukai's relentless snoring. She gave the Kami's a silent thank you and approached her resting place. The little Miko quickly slid into her large sleeping bag and buried her body into its depths. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax her mind but the image of what happened in the valley would not go away. God what did she just do? What did SHE do? Kagome groaned into her pillow, Miroku was right trouble did seem to follow her and boy was she in a whole world of trouble.

* * *

 **Warning:** There is some citrusy goodness at the beginning of this chapter if you do not like this, please do not continue with the story. You have been warned!

* * *

 

Chapter 4 (Sweet Dreams…)

* * *

_He was kissing her delicately. She let out a low moan as the man ran his lean hand down her responsive side, causing moisture to pool in the middle of her thighs. His warm lips nibbled on her bottom one, then slowly took it into his hot cavern._

_Seconds, maybe even minutes passed in the warmed room as the couple waged war with each other's body._

_The young man's hand slid over her abdomen, making it quake with anticipation. His fingers slithered between her thighs and he began to stroke her delicate flesh. Another moan escaped the mewing women._

_Her back arched when he sheathed two digits into her warm folds. Pleasure coursed through her as he started to rock his fingers carefully inside her passage. His thumb flickered over her sensitive bud, causing a further flood of sensations throughout her tiny body. She whimpered and clung to his muscular shoulders. He increased the speed and curled his digits to stroke the soft lining of her channel._

_The young Miko was on fire, flames licked at her dampened skin as her breathing came in short ragged intervals. The pleasure he was creating was increasing with each daring caress and she was teetering on the chasm of desire._

_Suddenly his lips left her mouth and trailed swiftly down her frenzied body to her fiery core. His fingers were still working as his heated tongue grazed her swollen pearl, causing her to buck in response from the bliss that was humming throughout her body. Her breathing was now erratic and she felt his rough appendage becoming more demanding, his fingers never slowing as they worked their aggressive dance. The young women's balance was wavering from the tempestuous onslaught and she knew that at any moment she would fall into the darkened abyss. A moan tore from her throat and her hands wove into his shaggy black hair at his forceful attack on her burning core. She felt him draw in her scorching bud and that knocked her completely off her ledge. Her back arched and…._

She woke up with a gasp as the sensations from her dream racked her body in waves. Kagome rolled onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow, hoping that it would muffle her moan from her dream-induced orgasm. This was the fourteenth morning that she has woken up with pleasure coursing through her veins. God, even though she muffled the sounds, she was still afraid one of her companions would hear her moans and ask questions that would no doubt be awkward.

Kagome groaned into her pillow once again. Ah, she had never in her life had such erotic dreams. These dreams were growing more intense the longer the nights stretched out. Hell the more she avoided the lecherous monk, the more she realized that she really did like him more than just a friend. Well of course, she liked him more than a friend. You definitely do not kiss your friends the way they had kissed nor do you have erotic dreams about said friend.

Her head bounced against the pillow. She, Kagome Hirgashi likes one of her best friends. She really likes Miroku, the lecherous monk that hits on every female within a walking distance. Kagome had to admit though, that Miroku had been rather well behaved since their nightly kiss. They had not had to pry him off any women when they have stopped in any villages. Did that mean that he really liked her and he was swearing off other women because of her? Well, it had only been a week, so that really can't determine if he was a changed monk or not but that was a start, right? Oh crap, this situation was getting so complicated.

Kagome flipped over onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Since she was awake, it was best if she got herself moving for the day. Kagome peeled off the corner of her sleeping bag and slipped quietly out of her makeshift bed.

Running a hand through her raven hair, she carefully picked up her large pack and made her way into the woods. She stopped a little ways from the camp and set down her bag. Opening the flap of her pack, she pulled out a light blue denim skirt and a yellow lacy tank top along with a fresh pair of yellow undies and bra. Kagome wiggled out of her soiled panties and tossed them into her bag, then grabbed the clean pair, sliding them on and doing the same with her bra. Kagome took hold of her skirt and quickly pulled it up her slim legs. Her nightshirt was the last article to come off and it was tossed it in her pack alongside her panties. As fast as she could, she shoved the tank over her head before anyone came from camp. They had all seen her panties, they did not need to see her bra to boot.

Kagome fished out her brush, running it quickly through her dark locks to get out any tangles that occurred during her fitful sleep. After it was snarl free, she threw the brush back into her bag, then picked up her sack, flinging it over her shoulder and making her way back into camp.

Breaking through the foliage that bordered the clearing, Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha's brash voice. "You're up early.".

Her hand flew to cover her racing heart as she watched the dog demon jump out from within the tree and land next to her. "Geesh Inuyasha!" She snapped sharply at the InuYoukai, her blue eyes narrowed "Do not do that! You scared the dickens out of me."

Inuyasha snorted, "You'll live." His nose twitched and his brow rose "So you're up early… again."

What point was he trying to make? So, she was up early big deal. What? Now she couldn't do that? Is everything that she does now under suspicion? She needed to change that damned subject, "It's better than getting dumped onto the cold ground. I do not wish for that to happen again."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed with color and he ran a hand through his silver hair. "I told you I was sorry."

The young Miko continued to glare as she placed her hands on her hips, "And like I told you before it wasn't your underwear that flashed to the world. It was mine and it was extremely embarrassing!"

A snort came from the dog demon, while he rolled his golden eyes "The whole world didn't see your underwear woman, just the three of us did."

Oh, that made her feel better.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved passed him, making her way back to her sleeping bag. She stuffed it rather harshly into her pack along with anything else that belonged to her. A shadow fell upon her form, but she paid no attention to it, since she knew it was the irritating hanyou clamoring after her.

She counted silently to herself, seeing how long it took the hanyou to figure out she wasn't going to acknowledge him. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, se…'

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" The half-demon screamed above her.

Kagome's left eye twitched. What was her problem? No, it should be, what the hell is his problem? She stood and leered up at the inuyoukai, her temper getting the best of her. "I don't have a problem, but you" she shoved her pointer finger into his chest "You have the problem. Care to tell the audience what the hell it is?" Her hand sweeping in the direction of their now wide-awake comrades. "I'm sure everyone would love to know what crawled up your butt."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, as he continued to fume and tower over her.

Kagome quirked a brow and placed her hands on her hips once again. Was he seriously trying to intimidate her? Well, that ship had sailed along time ago. He no longer scared her and he should have realized that by now. "Well, we're waiting….." Probably not the best thing to say at the moment, but she was on a roll.

She watched as he stepped closer to her, his warm breath hit her cheeks as he whispered for just her to hear. "I may have a fucking problem, but you, you've been acting weird ever since we fought that fucking Naraku copy. You wanna tell me what the hell that's about?"

The little Miko internally groaned 'Ugh! Not this again.' Her glare narrowed and she squared her shoulders "I have not been acting weird and what is your fascination with how I'm behaving anyway? It's not like you've paid any attention before, What's up with that?"

She watched as Inuyasha leaned back slightly, swallowing hard and fidgeting somewhat. If she had been someone who was not used to being around the hanyou, she would have clearly missed the change in stature, but since they have been traveling for a long time now, she noticed it immediately.

The sound of their friends getting their things together could be heard in the background as Kagome waited for the dog demon to reply. He fidgeted some more clearly becoming uncomfortable under her scrutiny. For a moment, she thought he was going to say something, but nothing came.

Minutes past, but still no words arrived. Kagome couldn't help but be amused at the tongue tied half-demon before her. He was not one to shy away from an argument and definitely wasn't one to not throw his opinion around. Her thin brow rose in question. What had gotten his panties in a bunch all of the sudden? She watched as the dog demon internally debated something, while an uneasy expression slid on his face. What could he possibly be thinking about? When did the cat get his tongue? Hmm….

Finally, after several more minutes, a frustrated snarl emanated from Inuyoukai and he tore away from the priestess, quickly hopping into the nearest tree. His hair covered his face, as he crossed his arms around his chest in an angry sulk.

Kagome scratched her head in confusion, and then turned to her other companions, her forehead crinkling from her frown "Did I miss something?"

The slayer shook her head, confusion clearly written on her face as well. "I don't think so…" Sango looked at the Houshi for confirmation, but he just shrugged his shoulders, said naught, and continued to pick up his things.

Neither women noticed the furious glare the Monk sent the selfish half-demon, nor did they notice how roughly he was packing his belonging.

* * *

Kagome turned to Sango with a sigh, "How long do you think he's going to be?" It felt like hours since they stopped at this village and she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

The older woman looked up at the swirling black cloud then towards the head person's house. "The "Ominous Cloud" seems to be thinning so I'm guessing it should be done soon."

Right when she uttered those words, the purple robed Monk strolled out of the house with a triumphed grin. He approached his fellow companions "It seems since I rid the dwelling of that awful spirit, they have given us a place to stay and not just for the night. It is a house and it is a little ways from the village. An elderly woman used to reside there, but she passed on some time ago. Apparently, she had no surviving relatives and it fell into the head's hands." He flashed a piece of Parchment "He gave us the house as payment for my services. It's been abandoned for a while so it needs to be cleaned but I am sure we could manage that."

Kagome sighed, a home just for them. She missed not having a place to call home. Even if this place was far from the well, it was still nice to have a place they could go to now and then. She would have kissed the damn monk if she hadn't already done so twice.

Inuyasha scoffed while crossing his arms against his chest. "What the hell are we going to do with a fucking house?"

Miroku narrowed his violet eyes and snapped at the dog demon "We stay in it Inuyasha. When we come this way again we will have a place to sleep. It is ours. It is a home for all of us."

Inuyasha glared back and released a growl "I was just asking. No need to be an asshole."

The monk's dark brow raised, but he said nothing as he started to walk in the direction the head had given him.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other then followed Miroku's lead, leaving Inuyasha scowling like a temperamental toddler. Minutes later, he grudgingly followed, swearing under his breath.

When they reached the dwelling, they were thoroughly surprised at how well it looked. The house had the typical pitched roof with a square frame. The trim was red along with the large doors in front of them. The paint was faded with time, but it had the care of someone who had once loved the dwelling dearly. The home already spoke volumes and they weren't even in the building yet.

Miroku strolled up the worn steps and slid open one of the doors.

Kagome slowly made her way behind the monk and followed him in. She would have taken off her shoes, but she was afraid of what she might step on. Yeah, all she needed was to nick her foot and end up getting an infection that does her in. Yep, that would be her luck.

She took in a deep breath and regretted it instantly. The air was stale and musty. Miroku had not been lying when he said the place had been abandoned for a very long time. Kagome set her pack down and dug out her flashlight and a box of matches.

Inuyasha came into the room and snatched the matches from her. They could hear him moving around in the darkness and then the sound of a match striking echoed in the silent room. A lamp flared to life and they all could see Inuyasha's face. He pointed at the other side of the room "The lamps have oil I can smell it and I'm guessing if we look around we can find candles. I'll go up on the roof and clean out the fireplaces so we can warm the place tonight. I smell a well around the back of the house so there is water to clean this shit up."

Everybody watched the hanyou as if he had grown two heads. His golden eyes narrowed and he barked at them roughly "What the hell are you all staring at?"

They blinked owlishly at him. Miroku shook his head and headed toward one of the unlit lamps "Nothing Inuyasha. It is just unusual for you to make such rational decisions."

Inuyasha was glaring once again at Miroku "I do have a brain, you know."

The monk lit the lamp and went to the next "Yes we know. You just don't seem to use it half of the time."

Ouch. Burn baby burn.

A growl erupted from the dog demon "What the fuck is your damn problem, Monk?"

Miroku's violet eyes flashed with heat and opened his mouth to say something when the young priestess stepped into their view.

Her sigh was loud and heavy "Quit it you guys. Inuyasha go see to the roof and we will begin to light the lamps and find those extra candles." Kagome turned the angry Inu around and pushed him towards the door. The inuyoukai shrugged off her hands and turned his glare at her "Keh, I know where the roof is." He stomped out the open door and bounded up to the roof to do what he needed to be done.

Sharp blue eyes clashed with violet. Her hands went to her hips as her lips thinned "What Is your problem?" She waited for the monk's response, but he remained silent. Her thin brow rose with impatience "Well?"

Sango snorted and answered for him "Inuyasha's competition. He doesn't want him sniffing and pissing around you."

"Is that so?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and continued in silence as he moved to light more lamps.

A frown marred the young miko's face as she watched the monk slowly make his way in the hallway. She turned to Sango, who raised a brow and was inching her way in the opposite direction "Alrighty then. Well, I'm going to find that well, Inuyasha was talking about. Um, bye." The demon slayer made her hasty exit.

Kagome shook her head at her best friends retreat and turned to follow the Houshi. Oh, she was so going to get an answer.

When they came to the first closed door, Miroku slowly opened it making sure to feel for anything ominous. Behind the monk, Kagome had clicked on her flashlight searching for anything to light.

Miroku found a lamp on the wall and lit it. A warm glow flooded some of the room. A futon lay near the far wall along with a small stand that held another lamp.

Kagome watched Miroku walk toward the lamp and light it carefully. She waited until he turned around to finish questioning him. "Was Sango right?"

He refused to answer, acting as if he hadn't heard her as he searched the newly lit room.

The young priestess felt her temper flare and she snapped at him "Miroku! Is it true?"

The usually calm monk slapped down the matches on the nightstand and stalked towards hers

"Yes." His voice rising with heat as he spoke, "I don't want Inuyasha anywhere near you. I cannot help it." He ran his hand through his shaggy hair "I see him within your space and I have to fight the urge not to knock him on his ass just to get him away from you." The monk moved closer and Kagome stepped back until her back hit the wall. Large hands landed on either side of her, locking her into place. His face swooped down so their noses were barely touching. "Every day it seems to get worse and I am not sure how much longer I can restrain myself." Miroku leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. "All I can think about are your sweet lips, so soft and warm against mine and how good it felt having your body molded against my person. In all of my existence I have never felt this way before." His warm breath tickled her trembling appendages. "Kagome?"

Heat raced down her back, causing her to shiver as she glanced to his lips, then back to his molten eyes "Y-yes" Stuttering as she replied. "M-miroku?"

"I like you, my lady. A great deal." An emotion she couldn't decipher flashed in the monk's eyes.

Kagome swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and tried to calm her now ragged breaths. Oh…wow….Um…. She bit into her lip, as she struggled to reply. "I…" she paused, battling with her nerves. Should she tell him how she feels? What if it didn't work out, would they be friends afterwards? Was it worth it to risk? Her eyes met his and another streak of heat slid through her body, it stole her breath. Oh my, she had never felt like this when it came to Inuyasha. This was entirely different. Maybe…It was worth the risk.

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled up all of her nerve and spilled her admission. "I like you too." A blush marred her cheeks and her eyes lowered at her confession, too embarrassed to look the monk in the eye. "a lot"

The Houshi leaned in even closer, his lips just coasting hers as he whispered against them "Good." She looked up in surprise and watched as his lips finally made contact with her own.

Warmth flooded her body and her arms instinctively wrapped around the houshi's neck, while his encircled her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

The young priestess gasped from the sudden contact and the monk took the moment to deepen their kiss.

A moan escaped kagome at the feel of the monk's wonderful tongue as it battled with hers. Her head felt light as if it was stuck in the clouds and her knees felt as if they would buckle at any moment. She was in heaven and she loved it.

She groaned when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing as uneven at hers were.

"Wow." Kagome muttered and Miroku shook his head lightly in agreement. "Wow indeed, my lady."

Time ticked slowly by as both occupants gradually began to wind down, neither moving away from each other. The sound of pots falling and the irate cursing from the angry slayer filtered into the room, causing the pair to jump quickly apart. They had forgotten about their other companions, not that the slayer would mind, but the hanyou on the roof, most definitely would.

The monk stepped further away from her, much to her disappointment and ran his beaded hand through his black hair. "Inuyasha will be back soon. It would be wise not to be caught alone, he is already nosing his way around as it is." Miroku ground out the last part as if the inuyoukai was some type of thorn in his side and glowered at the roof distastefully.

Kagome gaze shifted nervously towards the roof, then back to Miroku. Inuyasha would be a problem, a very large problem for the both of them. What were they going to do? She began to nibble on her lower lip as her worry began to set in. How were they going to get around the nosey dog demon?"

The monk sighed and made his way closer to her. He cupped her face in his palm, rubbing his thumb against her tender lips. "Do not worry about Inuyasha. We will figure it out in time."

She nodded her head, her voice soft and low "Ok."

Miroku leaned down and kissed her lips chastely, before moving away from her once again.

She watched him walk up the back wall, pressing his hands in various places, until there was a click and the sound of a door sliding open. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know it was there?"

Miroku's violet eyes sparkled and he let out a throaty chuckled, "This is the ladies' room and there is always a door connecting it to the master suite." He grabbed one of the lit lamps and headed into the darkened room. His head reappeared and her heart did a flip. A grin appeared on his face "I will see you shortly, my lady." With that, he was gone and the door slid shut with a click.

* * *


	5. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I make any money from my stories. I don't own the characters, I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement. :)
> 
> Last time: Miroku's violet eyes sparkled and he let out a throaty chuckled, "This is the ladies' room and there is always a door connecting it to the master suite." He grabbed one of the lit lamps and headed into the darkened room. His head reappeared and her heart did a flip. A grin appeared on his face "I will see you shortly, my lady." With that, he was gone and the door slid shut with a click.

 

* * *

A rumble reverberated throughout the darkened room and lightening flashed brightly, illuminating the area for a second as a high squeak sprang out from a bundle on the lone futon. The hidden form shook like a leaf and made several more squeaks as another round of thunder raged outside.

A tired and slightly agitated voice filtered from the closed door on the other side of the room. "You okay, Wench? What the hell is with all of the damned noise?"

The covered form slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal her raven head. She swallowed roughly and tried not to screech as more thunder voiced angrily. Her small hand shook as she brushed her hair out of her face and let out a ragged sigh before she answered the irritated hanyou. "It was nothing, Inuyasha. Really, the thunder just startled me out of sleep that's all. Everything is fine now that I am fully awake."

She heard a snort and the half demon's tone stated that he really didn't buy her response, but he didn't pry any further. "Sure, whatever you say. Will you try to keep your noise to yourself, it's fucking hard enough trying to sleep with all of the goddamn noise outside. I don't need your banshee shrieks too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Always the gentleman. He has such a way with words. Every woman wants to be called a banshee.' Her response held her sarcasm, which she hoped he got, "Gee, thanks Inuyasha. I'll try to keep my banshee shrieks to myself. I wouldn't want to disturb your beauty sleep."

Thunder sounded again, but Kagome bit her tongue and clamped her lips tightly, so the insensitive half demon would go away. Seconds after her response, he let out a snarl "Good, you fucking better!" he stomped away without waiting for her reply, his loud grumbling could still be heard by her, "Fucking women! Fucking storm! Fucking noise!"

The young priestess blinked in the blackness and scratched her head. She was surprised by Inuyasha's behavior. Normally he was more…intrusive. Why the hell is he acting like this? 'Maybe he just wanted to go to back to sleep?' She thought to herself. Yes, that's what it had to be. A snort escaped 'Really, what else could it be?' She never finished her line of thought as the storm sang out even louder and the room flashed intensely, causing her to fly up from the futon and scramble to the wall that held the secret door.

Another round of booms rang out, her lips compressed even tighter, so she would not scream and draw the peeved hanyou to her door once again. Her small hands pressed against the wall where the monk had been pursuing earlier. She slid them hurriedly along the smooth surface, hoping to feel some type of depression or lip of a button that would give access to the master room.

'Where is it? It has to be here somewhere.' She cried anxiously to herself. 'How did the damn Houshi find it so fast? How the hell did he even know about it anyway?' The young miko shook her head and silently berated herself. 'Now is not the time Kagome, focus woman! Find the hidden latch, then ask the monk later.' Her hands continued to move along the wall, until her finger tips hit an uneven edge. A mental sigh and a quick rush of triumph ran through her as she swiftly pressed the obtrusion, waiting for something to happen. Soon the wall gave a light click and the hidden door began to slide open.

Relief filled her as she hurried to slip past the half-opened door and into the murky room. She stopped short when she heard the hidden door come to a halt for a second then begin to move once more. She jumped when she received another round of explosions, then the door swiftly clicked close, leaving the scared priestess in darkened silence.

Kagome noted that it was quiet, really quiet, especially compared to the loud environment she had just ran from. Why was there no sound of the storm raging outside? Had the Houshi preformed some type of spell? The room flared brightly, starling the curious female and bringing her back to why she was in the Monk's room to begin with. She shook her head, chasing away more questions for later. Honestly what was she doing? Why was she just standing there? It was just plain creepy with her standing there lost in her thoughts, like stalker creepy and one thing Kagome was not, was a stalker. A little flighty, yes, but a sleazy stalker she was not.

She cleared her throat and softly called out to the resident monk, who she might add was apparently unaware that she had even invaded his space. "Miroku? It's Kagome. Um…hello?"

A groggy voice flittered from the right of her, causing her to cock her head in that direction. "My Lady?" his voice clearly conveyed his confusion.

She bobbed her head, even though the monk couldn't see it and confirmed her identity a little louder this time. "Yeah, it's me, Kagome."

The young priestess heard the rustling of bedding and the creaking of the futon then the thumping of bare feet on the wooden floor, indicating that Miroku was no longer in bed, but now standing "Is there something wrong, my lady?" The confusion in his tone was gone and it was now replaced with worry.

Kagome's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Man, what was she supposed to say? Now standing in the darkened room with the wide awake Houshi, she felt silly for rushing into his room because of some childish fear of storms. Her cheeks became even hotter and her hands flew up to cup her blazing face. "I…Um…There was…I mean…" She stumbled over her words, flushing even more. 'Aww man.' She let out an embarrassed groan 'Can I possibly embarrass myself any further?'

Miroku's deep laugh bounced off the walls and his footsteps echoed against the cool floor as he made his way to where her voice had originated from. A few strides and he was pretty close to her personal space, his large hands reaching out in the murkiness, taking small steps with each swipe of his hands as he tried to find her.

Her breath hitched when one of his hands finally came into contact with her side, slowly skimming her clothed back as he looped his arm around her waist, drawing her body to his. His warm breath brushed against the side of her face "Kagome, what is wrong? Why are you in my room? Are you here to have your way with me?"

A giggle slipped passed her lips, his perverse question overriding her embarrassed situation. "Yes, you caught me. I'm here to have my wicked way with you monk."

He laughed again and tightened his hold on her. "I knew you could not resist me. You naughty temptress you."

Kagome sighed dramatically, "It seems I cannot. Your monkish ways have wooed me to your side. I had to come and see you."

Miroku dipped his head, his breath tickled her ear. "I am glad that you are here."

A smile crossed her lips as she realized that she was glad she was there too, even if her reason for being there was childish and impulsive, she was still happy nonetheless. Her tone held the same sincerity as his had "So am I." Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled "Miroku?"

"Yes, my lady?" he questioned softly.

Her stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies as she got the nerve to ask if she could stay. She didn't want to go back to the booming room. The room where she was alone and most definitely frightened. "Can I…Can I stay with you?"

He pulled her even closer, so that her raven head now rested against his bare chest as he buried his face into her citrusy scented hair, then laid a soft kiss upon it. The tone of his voice held a huskier richness to it. "Of course, you can…My Kagome."

Kagome's heart slammed against her ribcage and the fluttering in her stomach increased by tenfold as his words echoed in her mind 'My Kagome' "Okay.." So, it wasn't the most intelligent thing that has come out of her mouth, but hot damn what was she supposed to say, especially when he had just called her his.

Miroku just chuckled and lead her to where the futon was located. She crawled onto the bed, making her way to the far side of the mattress and slid under the covers.

The mattress dipped with Miroku's weight and the blanket shifted allowing him entrance. After making himself comfortable, he carefully reached over and pulled her closer to his form.

Kagome's eyes slid shut and a sigh escaped her lips when she was nestled tightly against the monk's warm body. Her head settled on one side of his chest as her free hand rested on the other. She could feel his accelerated breathing beneath her cheek and his erratic heartbeat thumping against her palm.

The monk's hand slid to the hand on his chest as his fingers intertwined with her tiny ones. He tilted his head toward hers and gently laid a kiss on top of her inky hair as he wondered why she had come to him. What had happened in her room that would frighten her so? He knew he would have to ask if he wanted an answer to his internal questions. The monk cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. "My Lady, what has made you so frightened?"

The young miko buried her face to his chest and mumbled out a response. "It's stupid."

Miroku stroked her back as he softly replied "It could not have been too stupid, my lady. It had scared you so much that you needed to escape. Now please tell me?"

Kagome felt her cheeks rush with warmth as her embarrassment enveloped her. God, she could not tell him! It was stupid and childish. She let her fear of storms get to her. She burrowed her face deeper into the monk's chest.

He stroked her soft hair and tried again, "Please tell me what frightened you?"

She turned her face so that her cheek was again on his bare chest. A sigh escaped her as she struggled with her words. "I…well…you see…" She closed her eyes, before another sigh freed from her lips, then she slowly opened her eyes once again. "I'm…afraid of storms." There she said it! She felt her face heat up even more. Man, this was so embarrassing. Now he really was going to think that she was childish. She opened her mouth and more words began to come forth. "It's been like that since I've been little. I know that it's childish and I should be over it, but I cannot help how I feel."

He didn't say anything as he continued to caress her head. She was getting more anxious by the minute as he continued his silence. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was it really that bad? Did he now see her differently? Did he no longer want her? She felt like her heart was being squeezed painfully and she fought the light film of tears that sprung out of nowhere. It hurt to think about Miroku not wanting her any longer. It hurt worse than she thought it would have. It made no sense at all. How could it? They were just starting this thing between them. Where was this feeling coming from?

She didn't have much time to think on it when she was jolted out of her thoughts as his movements stopped and he finally spoke, "My lady, everyone is afraid of something, are they not? Sometimes we outgrow it and sometimes it stays with us. I do not think you are being childish."

Kagome felt relief at his words and let out a nervous laugh "Oh." She laughed again "good. I couldn't help but worry that I chased you away."

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "Never my Kagome." He kissed her head again. "Nothing will ever chase me away from you." His hot breath tickled her ear "and I mean nothing, not even time itself will stop me from being with you."

Her heart sped up at his declaration and she melted more into his embrace. 'Wow.' She thought to herself. Miroku kept surprising her at every turn. He was not what she had thought and it truly blew her mind.

Silence enveloped them as they both listened to each other's racing heart beats and shallow breaths. What seemed like several minutes, the monk's deep voice broke the stillness. "Kagome?" he questioned softly.

"Yes Miroku?" She replied in a hushed tone and waited for the monk to respond. She felt him swallow roughly, before he continued. "May I kiss you My Lady?"

Kagome tipped her up just as the lightening lite up the room, their eyes meeting for a second before she whispered her response "Always."

The Houshi let out a sexy growl and quickly claimed her lips as his hand cupped her face and her small one gripped his muscled forearm. She let out a sigh and Miroku took the opportunity to slip his warm tongue between her lips. A moan echoed from the small miko as their tongues stroked and battled with each other. Soon the ache from the lack of oxygen began to demand that they pull away.

Miroku groaned as he drew away first, resting his forehead against hers as he sucked in large amounts of air. Time passed once again before the monk moved to speak in her ear. "May I…" He swallowed coarsely "May I touch you?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her mind raced. Did she want him to touch her? She felt herself grow wet at the thought of him touching her in a way that no other has. Oh yes, she indeed wanted him to touch her. She craved his touch, just like an addict craved a fix.

She didn't recognize the husky voice that fell from her plump lips. "Oh Miroku…" Kagome felt him start to pull away, clearly misunderstanding what she meant. Oh dear, he must have thought she was going to deny him. She had to clear up the misunderstanding quickly, so she hurried with her words. "Please…touch me."

The monk's movement stopped as her words slowly began to process. He growled before forcefully returning his lips to hers as his hand moved slowly down her waiting body.

She moaned as his fingertips grazed the hardened buds of her breasts, and continued to slide down her quivering stomach, making its way to her now soaked panties. When Miroku skimmed the damp cloth, he let out another throaty growl. "Soooo fucking wet!" he snarled out, before flicking his fingers against her tender spot.

His words sent another flash of heat to her center, causing more wetness to spill. Kagome whimpered as his digits rubbed harder against her clothed core. Her whimpering increased with each flick of his quick fingers and the more she made noise, the more daring the monk became.

When his name slipped passed her swollen lips, his assault on her clit intensified, causing her to buck against his bold fingers. Kagome's eye rolled upward as she felt herself climbing higher toward the release she so greatly wanted.

Miroku's warm lips coasted the shell of her ear and his deep voice commanded her attention "Cum my lady." He growled wildly "Cum now!" The tiny miko came just as her monk demanded, screaming his name and many other words along the way. "Mirrrrrrokuuuuu. Ooooh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He flicked his fingers one more time before pulling away from her pulsing core and kissing her temple lightly.

She leaned back against his arm, feeling deliciously relaxed. Her breathing ragged as she wheezed out a low wow and a deep laugh echoed throughout the room. He kissed her temple once again and tightening his hold on her.

Kagome could feel her eyes beginning to feel heavy. The long fight with sleep was no longer an issue and soon darkness overcame her before she could even say goodnight.

* * *

Moring came faster than either one of the occupants wanted. The muted light began to stream into the room, making the sleeping residents stir.

Kagome opened her cobalt eyes, groaning slightly at the realization that morning was knocking. She quickly turned to bury her face against the warm chest of her um… boyfriend? Special friend? 'Hmm..' she thought to herself, clucking her tongue. They had not really talked about what they were to each other. She decided to bring it up as soon as they were both awake.

Kagome lips twitched upward as she remembered the night's events, then her face warmed with a rush of blood to her cheeks. 'Wow.' When she ended up in his room last night, the thought of him touching her intimately was the furthest from her mind. She had not expected that, not that it was not welcomed. Oh, it had been. Mmmm…Very much so.

A loud yawn broke her from her thoughts, as his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. His breath tickled her ear, causing a shiver to slide down her spine "Good morning, my lady."

A moan slipped passed her lips before she could stop it, "Mmmmm…Good morning." She kissed his naked chest and he let out a groan of his own. "Woman, you will be the death of me." He replied with a kiss to her raven head.

She laughed as she leaned over to lightly pecked him on the lips. She winked at him before she responded, "It would be one helluva way to go."

He swiftly leaned into her to captured her lips roughly, "Yes, it would." He mumbled against her soft lips, before kissing her some more.

After some time, Kagome let out a low whine as they pulled away from each other. She pouted, giving the monk puppy eyes "Do we have to get up?"

Miroku kissed her lips quickly, then flopped back against the futon. A sigh released from his lungs and his violet eyes moved to connect with her azure ones. "Unfortunately, my dear Kagome. If we don't, our resident dog demon will come a sniffing." You could clearly hear the hostility as he spoke. Inuyasha was not Miroku's favorite person at the moment and Kagome wasn't sure if that would change anytime soon.

The young priestess frowned as she collapsed on the futon as well. "Ugh. I know." They laid in comfortable silence, until the sighing priest nudged her shoulder reluctantly. "We should get up, my lady." She huffed and pulled herself out of the futon, dragging her legs to the hidden doorway.

Stomping toward the wall, she internally whined as she felt around the partition grumpily. Hm. Leaving was not on her list, hell, dealing with the mood swinging Inuyasha wasn't either. Nope not at all and to be perfectly honest, she would have preferred if she could stay in bed with the downright sexy monk, but no, she had to pacify a temperamental Inuyoukai, whom she might add has been acting very unusual as of late.

Kagome paused the movement of her hands when Miroku slid his arms around her middle and lightly kissed her neck. His hot breath hit her décolletage as he sighed deeply. "I know you do not want to go. I do not want you to go either." He kissed her neck again, then continued on "Eventually we will have to tell him. We cannot keep sneaking around like common criminals. We are doing nothing wrong and we most definitely do not need to explain our actions or growing relationship to anyone," His sneer even more evident as he spat the last words "especially to Inuyasha!"

She leaned into his embrace and let out her own sigh of frustration "Yes, we will have to do it soon. I don't like that we must hide either. I'm just not sure how Inuyasha is going to take the news. You know that he has been acting weirder than normal." She craned her head to look him in the eyes, her voice going soft "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Inuyasha, as you know, can be very unpredictable, well, among many other things that is." Her lips pursed at the thought of the frustrating dog demon.

This time Miroku huffed, his own voice strand with bits of annoyance and anger. "I cannot say that Inuyasha will not be a problem, because we all know that the dog will dig in his hind legs if he feels the damn need. If it should come to that, I promise my dearest Kagome, that I can more than handle a tantrum throwing Inuyoukai who thinks he has ownership over my damn woman!"

She rolled her eyes at his own declaration of possession. If he thought more on it, he would see that their possession came hand in hand. It was just that she found it very attractive in the monk and not so much in the dog demon.

She moved her hand to lightly pat his arm with big doe eyes "I know that you can handle Inuyasha or any demon. I can't stop the worry though. You both mean a lot to me and I would never want to see either one of you hurt."

The monk let out breath as he ran a hand through his hair, then placed a tender kiss to her lips "I know." He reached out and found the hidden button without a second thought, before nudging her toward the opening panel. "Now go get dressed so we can get this over with. I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you then." The petite miko pouted with hunched shoulders, while making her way through the doorway. She turned to give him a sad wave before the door slide shut.

Another sigh released from her lips as she made her way to her bag to pull out the clean items that she would need. When she was done, she ran a brush through her tangled mess, before making her way out her door and heading to the area where she knew she would find her companions.

* * *

The morning slowly drug on and since it was still raining, they had decided to finish cleaning, before they resumed their shard traveling. Inuyasha had not been happy about the decision and let the others know of his displeasure by grumbling the whole damn time during the discussion and well after.

Kagome was sure that Miroku was biting his tongue to stop himself from telling the dog demon to shut the hell up. Hell, she fought the urge many times herself. She knew that the monk did not want to draw any more attention to either one of them, though at the time she could see that Inuyasha was really pushing the houshi's buttons. She just didn't know if it was intentional or not. Sango must have noticed the tension as well, because she soon barked out orders to each one of them and sending them on their way.

This was how Kagome found herself walking along the hallway bucket in hand as she slid a screen open, stepping into a small room that had not been occupied for quite some time. The smell hit her nose, the musty scent that lingered in rooms like this, causing her to scrunch it up. 'Ewe gross.' she thought to herself, as she shook her head and flashed the light around the room until she spotted window coverings. She set down her bucket, before making her way to the curtains and flinging them open, letting in the dulled light from the dreary outside.

Her blue eyes roamed the now exposed room, suddenly realizing that she was in what looked like a study. A thick layer of dust was on every surface and Kagome knew there was a chance that she would come across some type of creepy crawler. A shudder sliced through her and at that moment, she wished that she had a vacuum. It would have been a heck of a lot easier if she had one. Damn feudal era and no electricity or technological advances. Man, how she missed those things now that she was no longer in her era. Guess you don't appreciate what you have until its gone. Well, it's not that it's gone per se, but she spent more time in the feudal era, then she did her own time. She loved her mom, brother, and grandfather and missed them very much, but this was her home now. Her family was here in the feudal era and not hundreds of years away. She shook her head chasing the thoughts away for another day and turned her attention back to the task of cleaning the dirty study.

Hours later, Kagome wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, tossing the cloth in the dirty water as she surveyed her hard work. The study looked livable once again and no longer smelled stale. She was proud of her work, placing her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. She was glad that Miroku had been able to acquire this place, since it would be nice to have a home to go to every now and again.

Kagome couldn't help but think that they all needed a place of some stability, especially with the threat of Naraku hanging over their heads. They deserved some sort of peace during these trying times. Hell, they deserved whatever happiness that they could get.

Her smile got bigger as her thoughts moved to the handsome monk and how happy she was right at this moment. Her fingers went unconsciously to lips, causing her to smile even more. She was so happy that she could burst and that wonderful perverted Houshi was the cause of it. That thought made her heart begin to skip a beat and a flutter of what people would call butterflies in the stomach. A sigh released through her fingers as she whispered his name to the empty room. "Miroku"

She jumped when the said monk's voice chimed with what sounded like relief and a large amount of delight. "Ah, it is good to know that I am not the only one thinking about us." Kagome spun around, her eyes wide with surprise and her face reddened from embarrassment.

Amusement danced in the monk's violet eyes, while he gave her a cheeky grin and stepped into the room. He quickly cleared the distance between them, not giving her a chance to recover, as his large hands cupped her heated cheeks and his lips connected with hers. They kissed for what felt like forever, only pulling away to take in breaths of air when their bodies called for it. It was like everything around them was gone and it was just the two of them.

A clearing of the throat finally broke them apart and both jumping from surprise. Miroku spun around blocking Kagome's view of the doorway, causing her to peer around the monk's arm. There in the entrance stood her best friend with her hands on her hips, shaking her chocolate mane and giving them a pointed expression. "Look, I get that you two are together, but if you're not going to tell Inuyasha any time soon, then you both need to be a little more discreet and a hell of a lot more careful. You both had no idea that I had stumbled upon you and if it had been a certain Inuyoukai, it may have ended differently. You guys know how he tends to overreact, especially when it comes to Kagome."

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes we know and we are planning on talking to the dog about our relationship soon."

Sango crossed her arms and frowned "Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later, because I can only cover for you two for so long. Inuyasha already suspects something with you two and it won't be long before he catches on. He may act stupid, but he is far from it. Plus, he is a Inuyoukai and they tend to be a little possessive of their pack members, especially the females." Her brown eyes met blue ones, "I know you don't feel anything for Inuyasha other than a brother and when he pulls his head out of his ass, he will see that you are more of a sister than that of a romantic partner, but until that happens, you both are going to have to deal with his whiney ass. You know how stubborn he can be and it may take a while for him to adjust."

This time Kagome sighed, moving next to Miroku, and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. I just think that we have to break it to him very gently and somewhere outside with lots of space." Yes, lots and lots of space and nowhere near their new dwelling.

Sango nodded in agreement as she turned in the doorway, "I agree and when the time comes, I will be there to try to knock some sense into him. Now come you two, I sent Inuyasha out to hunt for something to eat and he should be back soon. We wouldn't want to give him any more suspicions, now would we?" the slayer shook her head and headed back to what would be considered a kitchen without another word.

Kagome began to follow Sango, but was stopped by Miroku grabbing her wrist. She twisted to look at him, as he pulled her back to his embrace and kissed her soundly. He drew away and rested his forehead against hers, his deep voice soothing her worry "It will be okay. I will be okay. We will be okay. Remember what I said last night, Nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me from being with you! Not even Inuyasha will chase me away!" He sneered when he said the Inu's name, then quickly kissed her again, before he slowly stepped away from her. "Come my lady, before the dog does come sniffing." His large hand still held onto her wrist, gently tugging her to follow him out of the room and into what they both knew was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this chapter was my favorite so far, though that could change at any time. I really do love the dynamic between Miroku and Kagome. I cannot wait to expand their relationship and all the ups and downs along the way.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but it will happen. I think I enjoy this story more than my other story. I may just focus on this one, then work on my other story after I have finished this one.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't forget to review!
> 
> Until next time, MW


	6. Revelations and the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I make any money from my stories. I don’t own the characters. I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement. :)
> 
> Last time: Kagome began to follow Sango, but was stopped by Miroku grabbing her wrist. She twisted to look at him, as he pulled her back to his embrace and kissed her soundly. He drew away and rested his forehead against hers, his deep voice soothing her worry “It will be okay. I will be okay. We will be okay. Remember what I said last night, Nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me from being with you! Not even Inuyasha will chase me away!” He sneered when he said the Inu’s name, then quickly kissed her again, before he slowly stepped away from her. “Come my lady, before the dog does come sniffing.” His large hand still held onto her wrist, gently tugging her to follow him out of the room and into what they both knew was the calm before the storm.

 

The fire crackled and popped, as the young raven haired woman stared at the flames in frustration. It had been a month since Miroku and herself had moved their relationship from friendship to more of a romantic venture, well, it was supposed to be romantic. If it wasn’t for the Inuyoukai of their group, they would have been able to explore more of their new relationship. Unfortunately, the dog demon would not leave them alone not even for a single freaking minute. No, they had no privacy and it was driving Kagome crazy. The only time that the new couple had any form of privacy was at their newly acquired home and thinking of that time made her yearn for her monk’s kisses and touches even more.

She sighed, dragging her gaze from the flames to where the houshi sat on the other side of the fire. Her blue eyes met his and she could see the wanting and frustration in his gaze, before he let out a deep sigh of his own, then ran his hand through his hair. Yep, he most definitely was at his breaking point. They were going to have to tell Inuyasha soon, because she didn’t think either one of them could go on like this any longer. Damn her sensitivity and not wanting to crush her friend’s feelings. If it had not been for that reason, she would have told him already.

A throat clearing drew her attention away from her monk and to the understanding look of her best friend. Sango gave her a small smile, before standing up and brushing off any dirt that had clung to her outfit. She leaned down to dig in her pack, pulling out a towel and a small bag that Kagome knew was filled bathing products, some of which she had brought for her from the future. Sango’s stare turned back to her form and she knew what her best friend was going to ask before she even said anything “You want to go take a bath? Inuyasha said that there was a hot spring within walking distance.” Hell yes she did. She needed to talk to her best friend without certain people listening in. She needed to vent her annoyance before she exploded. With a quick nod, Kagome reached over to grab her own bag and a fluffy towel, then stood up and hurried to her best friend’s side to follow her out of the camp. Both women didn’t glance at either male as they made their way out of the camp and into the wooded area.

When they were no longer within earshot, Sango finally spoke. “Okay, so when are you going to tell Inuyasha about your new relationship? The tension between the three of you is so thick that I’m beginning to feel it myself. You two need to tell him soon or this is going to ruin what you and Miroku have already started to build. Plus, I’m not sure if I can take all of the longing glances you guys give each other!”

Sango made gagging noises as the young priestess rolled her eyes then ran her small hand through her raven mane “Ha Ha, my dearest friend. You just wait until this is you and your significant other. Oh, the teasing you will get my friend.” She giggled madly for a few minutes, before sobering up and releasing a deep sigh as she redirected herself back to the questions at hand. “As for the tension, I know and it’s killing me. You know that Inuyasha watches us like a freaking hawk and we’re barely able to sneak a touch or even a kiss. Hell, Miroku can’t even stand near me or talk to me without Inuyasha giving him the stink eye!” She growled out in frustration “I don’t think I can take this anymore. I’m going to have to tell him. I wish I could discuss this with Miroku, but we are never alone!”

Sango made no comment as they continued their walk deeper into the woods, letting Kagome get everything off her chest. She watched as her best friend rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing. “I really like Miroku and if we can let whatever we have going on grow, I think it could be something amazing. He makes me feel like I’m the only woman he sees and I like that feeling. Does that make me a bad person for wanting a chance at happiness regardless of the hurt that I know that it will cause?”

Sango gave her a sympathetic look as they created a path to the hot spring, “No, I think we all want that happiness and even though Inuyasha’s feelings will be hurt, it is for the best. Once Inuyasha sees the whole picture, he will be fine and maybe he will find his own happiness.”

Kagome stared at the forest floor and sighed, “I hope that he does. He is my friend and I would never want him to be unhappy. You all deserve some form of happiness.”

The young miko turned her face from the ground to the face of the slayer, watching a wistful look appear on her features. Sango let out deep sigh and her voice held the longing “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

Silence enveloped them, as they continued their trek through the wooded area, finally stopping when they reached their destination. Setting their bags on the bank, they quickly stripped and carefully slid into the warmed water, both sighing as their tension began to slowly slip away and neither saying another word in the wake of the relative silence.

Minutes ticked by and Kagome remained quiet while she relaxed in the water. She still had said nothing to her friend’s comment moments ago, what could she say really? Sure, crappy things had happened to her, but her family was alive and healthy on the other side of the well. They were safe and clear from the clutches of the evil hanyou. Her friends had not been that lucky, tragedy littered all their pasts at some point in their lives. Yet here was her best friend who deserved happiness more than she did, telling her that she deserved a piece of that happiness too. It blew her mind at how caring Sango truly was. How she took care of all of them, even though she didn’t have to. Funny how everyone thought that she, the miko of the group, was the alpha female. Nope, it wasn’t her. It was the slayer that was alpha female, the other half to their pain in the ass alpha. Her blue eyes widened at the thought and clarity slapped her upside the head. Oh.My.Gods. It had been there right in front of them the whole time. Inuyasha and Sango. Holy crap on a cracker! Her situation was placed to the back of her mind for the time being, until she could wrap her mind around the shocking eye-opener. Sango and Inuyasha….

She glanced at Sango out of her peripheral vision, wondering if the slayer had ever considered their resident Inuyoukai as a prospective suitor. A small snort left her, as she turned around to dig her bath products out of her bag. No, he probably never crossed her mind. From the beginning, she had been focused on her crush on Miroku, plus, Kagome had been crushing on Inuyasha at the time as well. Sango had known how much Kagome had liked Inuyasha and wouldn’t have thought to cross the line. Now though…It was different, everything was different. The young priestess nibbled on her lower lip and glanced at her oblivious friend once again. Her beautiful friend wanted someone to love and to be loved and the potential for that love was right under her nose. ‘Wow. Inuyasha and Sango.’ Kagome would have to think more on this. Man, she really wished she could talk to Miroku about her little revelation. She was sure the monk would have had some insightful ideas on the subject. ‘Sango and Inuyasha…’ That would take some time to get used to.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Two days. It had been two days since her little revelation at the hot spring and she was still not sure how she would get her two friends to notice each other. It was not something that you could just blurt out in a simple conversation. Maybe she should just let it happen by accident, that was how she found herself in her current situation. Yes, that would be the easiest form of action and plus, you can’t force someone to do something that they don’t want to do. If they were destined to be together than the Kamis will find a way and if they didn’t, Kagome would give a little push in the right direction and see where it went.

With that settled, she began to unpack her sleeping bag, but quickly stiffened when she felt the familiar flash of jewel shards.  A groan ripped out of her, as she recognized the aura associated with them. 'Great just what I need!' she internally sneered, before letting her companions know that they were expecting an unwanted visitor and pointing in the direction that the wolf was coming. "Jewel shards coming our way. It's Kouga!" 

Her gaze slid to Miroku and watched his body stiffen, holding his staff in a protective stance, as his stare hardened in the direction the wolf was coming from.

'Oh wonderful. Another pissing contest!'  she thought heatedly, pursing her lips as she waited with the rest of her friends. 

Minutes later, the familiar whirl wind came flying into view and stopping a little distance from the group. The wolf demon gave Inuyasha that grin that Kagome knew pissed the hell out of him “Hey dog breath, you keeping my woman safe?”

Inuyasha snarled his reply “How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! She’s not your woman, you mangy wolf!”

Kouga just laughed, completely ignoring the truth that was right in front of him and making his way to Kagome, grabbing her hands with his. “Kagome my love, is mutt-face treating you well? Have you changed your mind about coming with me yet?”

Her eye twitched and she ground her teeth together, fighting the urge to snap at the wolf. “Hello Kouga. It is nice to see you again. I am perfectly safe with my pack.”

The wolf puffed out his chest and boasted proudly “Not as safe as you would be in mine! I would never hurt you the way dog breath has. I love you too much to do something like that.”

The tiny priestess’s eye twitched again, as a fire sparked to life. He LOVED her, yet he had a beautiful wolf demoness waiting on a promise from his own lips to be her mate. How could he do that to Ayame? How could he be so cruel? How could he think that she would want to be the other woman again? If he knew anything about her, that is one of the thing she would never be again, nor would she do that to another woman. She would not create the same hurt she had once felt. She would not hurt Ayame!

Kagome wrenched her hands away from the irritating wolf demon, finally reaching her limit “Kouga! I did not want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice. I am not your WOMAN and I NEVER will be. You have Ayame and need to stick with your promise to her. I will not be the other woman and I won’t let you hurt that damn girl! I am sorry Kouga, but I don’t love you and you know that you don’t love me.”

He shook his head and denied the facts, “I do love you. YOU are my woman!”

She growled a very Inuyasha like growl and shouted at the delusional wolf “You don’t love me, you love the idea of me! Hell, you don’t even know me Kouga!” Her finger snapped his way and she poked him rather hard against his chest. “You need to keep to your promises. You need to pull up your big boy pants and keep your fucking promise to Ayame! She has waited for your foolish ass for far too long now. You go find her and make her your mate!”

“No, I don’t want Ayame, I want you!” Kouga refuted vehemently, trying to grab ahold of Kagome’s hands once again.

She dodged his hands, her temper rising with each time words came out of his mouth. “WE WILL NEVER HAPPEN DAMN IT! I HAVE MY OWN PROMISES TO KEEP TO SOMEONE!” the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop and register them.

A ‘You have what?!’ filtered into their heated conversation and all eyes turned to a very angry looking hanyou. He was visibly shaking and his breathing was coming out ragged, as his golden eyes narrowed at the priestess, then went straight to the abnormally quiet Houshi.

Kagome’s breath hitched when Inuyasha turned his heated gaze to Miroku and she heard the inu aggressively snarl. Oh uh. At that moment, horror overcame her as she realized that Inuyasha had finally figured it out.  Her blue eyes widened, watching Inuyasha’s body tense before launching himself at the monk. She panicked as the inu flew through the air and did the first thing that came to her mind, she screamed out sit boy. They all watched as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground making a large Inuyasha sized hole.

Kagome ran to the houshi, grabbing onto his robes, and throwing herself at him. “Miroku!” she cried urgently as the monk’s arms instinctively went around her and she buried her face in his chest, taking in his calming scent.

Soon after another snarl ripped apart the silence, causing Kagome to whirl around in the houshi’s arms and coming face to face with a pissed off Inuyoukai. She stiffened her back bone, refusing to back down and giving Inuyasha a glare that could match his own. ‘Bring it on dog boy!’ she seethed to herself. She did nothing wrong and damned if she was going to let Inuyasha rule her life. Who she cared about was none of his god damned business and she refused to let him continue on with all of this ridiculousness.

Anger and betrayal flashed in his golden eyes and he growled once again. “How could you do this to me?!” he roared heatedly.

The fire that had dampened down, ignited brighter than before, causing the miko to bellow right back at the dog demon. “How could I do that to YOU?! Are you fucking kidding me? You have some fucking balls Inuyasha! I cannot believe how god damn selfish you can be at times. Have you not thought of my own FUCKING happiness?! Do I matter that little to you?” She beat her tiny fist against her small chest, as she continued. “After all the shit that you have done, have I not stayed with you? What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Inuyasha didn’t say anything in return, his anger still visible, though he made no move to get closer to the wound-up couple. His angry eyes mirrored her own, as he ran his hand through his silver hair and sneered at Kagome, then the rest of the group. “I don’t need this shit. Do whatever the fuck you want!” He suddenly took off without another word, leaving his open-mouthed comrades behind.

The young priestess felt her anger snuffing out, as she watched her dearest friend run away from them, no, from her. She knew he would be hurt, it was unavoidable considering the situation, but it still sucked nonetheless. Her face twisted to meet Miroku’s and she was met with understanding, before he leaned in quickly to kiss her on the lips, then whisper in her ear, “It will be all okay, my lady. He will understand in the end.”

A sigh heaved from her little body and her voice tinged with hope and sadness “I hope so. I so want him to be happy like us.”

A smile curved the houshi’s lecherous lips, leaning down once again to coast them lightly against her own and responding softly “As do I my dearest Kagome.”

Soon the priestess’s eyes and mouth left the monk’s and turned back toward the direction that Inuyasha had taken off to. She bit her lip and considered her options. Kagome knew that they couldn’t leave Inuyasha. No, they couldn’t leave him, even though he had left them to begin with. They couldn’t abandon him just because he was being a stubborn ass. He was family, he was pack. She knew that someone had to go and get him, hell, try and talk some sense in him as well. It most definitely could not be either her or Miroku, so that left one person…. Kagome turned her attention to her best friend with pleading eyes and watched as she shook her head in silent agreement.

The slayer cleared her throat and nodded in the direction the dog had taken off. “Where do you think he is heading to?”

Kagome didn’t even bat an eye, nor did she have to think of her reply. “Inuyasha’s forest, where it all started for us. He’s going to go there.”

Sango’s brown hair bobbed with her head and she quickly turned to her small demon friend, “Come Kirara, let’s try to catch up to Inuyasha. If we can’t, then we head to Inuyasha’s forest.” Kirara mewed loudly in agreement and her size expanded as she waited for Sango to sit upon her. The slayer made her way to the neko, but paused when the voice of the small miko stopped her. “Sango, he will be most likely be at the Goshinboku.” The slayer gave another quick nod, then hurried to the neko demon. She turned back to them before they departed. “I will find Inuyasha and try to get him to see reason. You two go back to our residence and wait for us. Once I’ve gotten everything settled, I will grab Shippou from Kaede’s and bring him along. Don’t worry Kagome. If my words do not get through to our resident dog demon, then my Hiraikotsu will have to do the trick.” She winked at friends before taking to the sky and heading out to find Inuyasha.

When Sango’s image faded from view, Kagome moved her gaze from the sky and swept the camp, catching the blue eyes of the forgotten wolf. She expected Kouga to be just as angry as Inuyasha, but what she saw was just sadness and resignation. He apparently had taken her words more seriously then she had expected. Her anger now gone with him, she gave him a sad smile. “I truly am sorry Kouga. I wish I could be what you want, but I cannot.”

The wolf demon gave a small nod of understanding and sighed, “I know Kagome. You were right all along. I don’t know you and that means I can’t possibly love you. How can anyone love someone when you know jack about them. I need to keep my promise to Ayame. She deserves better than what I have been treating her. She deserves a chance and my full attention.”  His blue eyes trail to the monk “You are very lucky man, Houshi. You had better treat her with the respect that she deserves. She has put up with mutt-faces bullshit for far too long. If you wrong her in any way I will kick your ass.”

Miroku’s violet eyes fell to the small priestess in his arms and he smiled tenderly at her, before turning back to the wolf. “She is very special to me and I intend to treat her like the goddess that she is. You do not have to worry wolf. She is in very good hands.”

The monk’s response must have satisfied the wolf demon’s mind, because he quickly turned away from them, looking over his shoulder before he left. “Goodbye, Kagome. If you ever need our assistant we will come to your aide.”

Kagome raised her hand to Kouga and gave him a small wave. “Bye, Kouga. The same goes for you. I’m glad you are giving Ayame a chance. I truly think you two will be very happy.”

He smiled broadly to Kagome, then gave a nod to Miroku, who returned with the same, before taking off with a whirlwind of dust at his feet.

The young priestess sighed and leaned back into her strong monk, closing her eyes. She felt his hot breath on her ear and his husky voice caused a shiver to run down her spine. “We are finally alone, my lady.”

His words surged over her as realization dawned, that for the first time in a month, they were truly and utterly alone. It sent a rush of desire through her tiny form. Kagome felt her skin start to tingle as thoughts of what can and could happen while they are now unaccompanied. She felt her heart begin to batter against her ribcage and her breathing became uneven. She opened her eyes, tilting her head back so that her face met his. Her cobalt eyes twinkled with excitement and desire, as her shallow breaths hit his warm lips “It would seem that we are, Monk.” She purred, her eyes twinkling even more. “What do you think we should do about that?”

Miroku’s mouth curved up into a sinful grin, turning her around so she was flush with his chest, his warm breath hit her own lips and the tone of his voice huskier than before. “Oh, my sweet Kag-o-me, many things, soooo many things…” With that said, his lips crashed to hers, silencing whatever response that was going to fall from her occupied lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there wasn’t that much interact between Miroku and Kagome, but I needed a way to get the lovely slayer and knuckle headed Inuyoukai together. Plus, I got the damn hiding of the relationship out of the way. So, to me that is a win-win situation.
> 
> I am getting back into the groove of things and never realized how much I’ve missed writing, especially this story. I wish there were more stories about Miroku and Kagome, they really are a great couple.
> 
> As for the next chapter, well it will be out as soon as my silly mind can pump it out. Okay, what did you all think of this chapter? How about the drama that went down? I wasn’t too harsh on Kouga, was I? Don’t forget to review to let me what you all think and thank you to everyone that enjoys my story as much as I do.  
> Until next time,  
> MW


	7. It's Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I make any money from my stories. I don't own the characters. I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement. :)
> 
> Last time: Miroku's mouth curved up into a sinful grin, turning her around so she was flush with his chest, his warm breath hit her own lips and the tone of his voice huskier than before. "Oh, my sweet Kag-o-me, many things, soooo many things…" With that said, his lips crashed to hers, silencing whatever response that was going to fall from her occupied lips.

 

* * *

Chapter 7 (It's something)

* * *

The wind blew the unbound hair in many directions, as the young slayer held onto her neko companion flying high in the darkening sky. She shook her head trying to dislodge a few strands that had flown into her vision, though it's not that she needed to see to fly. No, Kirara had that all under control, but still she wanted to make sure her view was not blocked just in case she caught a glimpse of her half-demon comrade.

The hanyou in question had been so angry and wounded when he had left their group, that she had feared that Kagome would be wrong and their demon friend would go recover somewhere else. If that happened, she wasn't sure what they would do. More strands swung in her face, causing her to spit more hair out of her mouth, before continuing her thoughts on her friend. Inuyasha. The half-demon was one of the most complicated demon she had ever met and she had encountered quite a few in her lifetime. Well, she really hadn't "met" said demons, more like exterminated them, but as soon as she joined her companions, her way of thinking slowly began to change and she talked first and killed last. Unless some asshole were attacking her or her friends that is, then all bets were off.

The young exterminator shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts as to why Inuyasha had left their group in the first place. The "situation" as she dubbed it, was the thing going down with her best friend and the damn monk. She never thought about Kagome and Miroku together, though now that she had seen them in "action", she could tell that they belonged with each other. It truly was a perfect match and it blew her mind as Kagome would say. She hoped that Inuyasha would eventually see that and let them be. It wasn't even why he was upset to begin with, not that he realized that just yet. No, right now, he thought he loved Kagome, well, he did love her, just in a brotherly type of way. Like how she felt for her brother Kohaku. The thought of her brother made her heart ache, causing her to rub the center of her chest to try and ease the pain. There was nothing she could do about that right now. No, they would save him from that bastard Naraku and then they would destroy that evil asshole for good. She shook her head once again, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

'Oh Inuyasha…' The slayer sighed deep and long. She knew the real reason as to why he was upset and it wasn't about Kagome and Miroku's relationship or that he wanted to be in the Monk's place. No, it was that Kagome was the first person, well other than Kikyou, to care for the half-demon and he was afraid that the monk was going to take that away. Clearly, Inuyasha wasn't thinking straight, because if he were, he would have remembered that Kagome wouldn't do that. Hell, the small priestess was so kind and sweet that it could make your teeth ache, though a few hours ago all that sweetness was replaced with built up anger and frustration. She did not blame Kagome for finally hitting her breaking point and snapping at both Kouga and Inuyasha. The two demons were always toeing the line with the miko, pushing her to limits, but she never cracked until today. A small part of the slayer felt bad for the two demons, not enough to think that Kagome was wrong. Nope, she had been justified in telling the demons what they both needed to hear, even if the truth hurt them.

She continued to travel amongst the twinkling sky, her brown eyes scanning the vast surroundings watching for the familiar colors. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She hoped that Kagome was right and that he went back to Inuyasha's forest to lick his wounds, even if they were emotional.

Another sigh released heavily from her chest and Kirara roared in response, trying to sooth her mistress. Sango's gaze fell to the neko demon and she gently stroked her head reassuringly, before turning back to the skyline and continuing their journey to find their missing friend.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Hours later, the darkened sky began to lighten with the rising sun and Sango watched Inuyasha's forest come into view. Soon they were slowly descending into the forest just about where the god tree sat.

Kirara's paws softly hit the beaten path and the slayer's gaze fell on the hanyou siting on the ground, leaning against the Goshinboku with one knee bent up, an arm resting upon it, as his head bowed and his sliver hair covered his face. He made no move to indicate that he was aware that they were there.

Sango slide off the neko demon and slowly made her way to the silent dog demon. She stopped when she was a short distance away from him, her voice dropping softly "Inuyasha?" Silence stretched as the slayer waited for a response. When none came, she continued "You okay?"

His silver head flew up and she could see that he had been crying. His voice cracked with emotion "Does it look like I'm okay, wench? I fucking lost her this time, didn't I?"

Sango's brown eyes softened and a sigh escaped her lips, "Inuyasha, you know you did not lose her."

Inuyasha sneered at her words "Haven't I though? She'll want to be with him. She'll want him to protect her. Why the hell would she want me, when she has him?!"

Sango bristled at his words and his low thoughts of her best friend. She ran a hand through her brown hair, trying to keep herself calm and her anger in check "Inuyasha, does that really sound like something that Kagome would do?"

His voice raised with what sounded like frustration and confusion. "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't fucking know!" He pulled at his silver hair and stood abruptly, his feet planted firmly on the ground, though he made no other movements.

Sango took a step closer to him and felt her tempered anger rising at the dog demon, causing her to snap at him. "Yes, you do! Kagome would never do that to you! **KAGOME** is not **KIKYOU** , damn it!"

Inuyasha was quickly in her face, his golden eyes blazed with anger and his expression held a sneer "Bitch, you know nothing about Kikyou!"

The slayer didn't seem fazed by the Inu's sudden movement or insult, as her already burning anger flared brightly "Oh please Inuyasha, Kikyou was so fucking selfish. She may have cared about you, but not enough to give up her life for a hanyou. If someone truly loves you, they do not ask you to change who you are. If she truly loved **YOU** ," She pointed her finger at his chest and began to poke him "She would have accepted all aspects of you, demon and human. Just like Kagome has! Just like we all have!"

Sango never noticed Inuyasha's clawed hand coming between them and wrapping around her wrist to stop her from poking her chest, though the deed didn't stop the slayer from her ranting. "We would never ask you to change, even when you are being the largest dick most of the damn time. We like who you are and would not like you any other way! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" The dog demon's mouth hung open and his golden eyes were large with shock, as the young woman continued on "We are your family, damn it! Hell, we are your pack! **YOU** are our alpha, Inuyasha! How could you think so low of us, hell, of Kagome? Damn it, we will always have your fucking back, because we know that you will have ours and we are not going anywhere, you asshole!" Her chest heaved with heavy pants as she stopped her monologue, her anger draining as quickly as it came.

Minutes stretched between them, leaving them both in silence. The young slayer waited for the demon in front of her to say something, anything, yet he said nothing. He uttered not a single freaking word, even when she blew her top at him. He just stood there slack jawed and wide-eyed, but silent as ever. 'Well…that is a first.' she thought, before finally noticing that he held her wrist tightly within his clawed hand.

Her brow furrowed at the sight in front of her and couldn't help but wonder, 'When had he grabbed my wrist?' Her face flush with color and her eyes never leaving where they were joined, when she remembered that during her ranting, she had started poking him. Sango couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe he let her. Why had he let her?

His voice cut the silence and her thoughts, causing her coffee eyes to meet gold. "You're **MY** pack?" Realization and amazement filtered his voice as he questioned her, his head cocking to the side and his ears facing in her direction as he waited for her answer.

She blinked up at him, then nodded her head in conformation as she continued to look in his eyes "Yes, we are your pack."

Something unexplainable raced through the inuyoukai's eyes, something Sango could not identify "You are mine?" he questioned roughly

Sango's own eyes growing large at his question. Was she his? Well technically she was, just like the rest of the pack. Her stomach fluttered nervously and her response came out pitchy "Yes." She swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat and the fluttering increased within her stomach, as she watched the Inuyoukai slowly move closer to her person.

Her already wide eyes followed his movements, as his head dipped and moved in the direction of her neck. Instinctively, she bent her head to the side in a show of submission and felt his nose and hot breath tickling her skin while he traveled deliberately up her neckline. An unexpected shiver of pleasure shot down her back and warmed womanly area, causing Sango's chocolate eyes to close and her teeth to bite into her lower lip as she fought a moan that wanted to pass her full lips. Oh my, what was going on with her? Why did she feel this way? She felt Inuyasha take in a deep breath, drawing her out of her musing.

Suddenly, his actions stopped and his body stiffened, as he quickly pulled away from her and stepped a few paces back, his silver brows creasing with what looked like confusion. Her own brow wrinkled as her own confusion hit her and her eyes moved to her feet. What the hell had just happened? She blinked owlishly several times at the bared ground, more questions beginning to swirl around in her mind. She fought the blush that sprang to her cheeks and the embarrassment that she swiftly felt.

A meow drew both individuals from their inner reflections and to the tiny neko demon sitting a distance away from them. Sango turned to her small companion and remembered the reason for which she was there in the first place, she had come to the forest to retrieve the dog demon in front of her and the kit at Kaedes', not to do whatever that they had been doing. She ran a shaky hand through her brown waves and shook her head. She would have to put what happened between them in the back for her mind, until she had time to process it. Maybe she should talk to Kagome about what happened to help clear her confusion. Kagome was always good at seeing things from a different angle and would give her an honest opinion on what she thought. She was a great best friend, the only girlfriend that she ever had and she was so thankful that the Kami's blessed them with her presence.

Sango shook her chocolate head again and continued with the task at hand. She refused to look at the Inuyoukai while she spoke "We should go meet the others. I promised Kagome that I would grab Shippou from Kaedes' and bring him back with us. I had Miroku and Kagome go back to the residence to wait for us, so we should probably head out now."

Inuyasha seemed to mumble his words at first, then swiftly reverted to his old 'cheery' self, "Well, let's get going, woman!" He barked sharply as he continued "Who knows what that perverted Houshi is trying to pull with Kagome?! In a fucking relationship or not, he sure as hell will treat her with more respect than he does with some random village woman! Now let's go get the damn kit and hit the road." He didn't even wait for her reply as a flash of red and white flew passed her and towards the waiting village.

Her eyes blinked owlishly once again, as her mind went to the perplexing Inuyoukai. Was she the only one who had felt something? Had it truly been one-sided? The dog had bounced rather quickly back to his good old self, while she was, well she wasn't sure what she was at the moment, but she was something. Something that she couldn't wrap her mind around nor had the time to think about. She sighed deeply as she pushed the thoughts again to the back of her mind to deal with them later, then made her way to a now transformed Kirara, jumping on her back and following the inu to the village.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Ugh, they had been walking for what seemed like forever. Kagome finally let out a relieved breath at the sight of their home. 'Thank the Kamis' She mentally groaned to herself as she continued to put one foot in front of the other. Ouch, her feet hurt and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep.

Her blue eyes trailed to the man walking next to her and smiled through her tiredness. 'Miroku.' she internally sighed, squeezing his hand lightly and causing him to turn his attention to her.

The Houshi's lips stretched into a broad smile and his violet eyes brightened when his lean face turned down to look at her cherub one. He slowly raised her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles, before speaking "Once inside my lady, let us find our room and rest our heads." It didn't go unnoticed by the small priestess that the monk had said our room and not our rooms, but she didn't bother to correct his words, no, she rather liked it.

Kagome let out a small groan as her raven head bobbed in agreement. "Yes, please." She moved closer to his body, removing her hand from his, then looping her arm around his muscled one, while she leaned her tired head against it. "I should have listened to you when you suggested that we stop and rest. I'm exhausted!"

She felt his chest rumble with laughter, while he kissed the top of her inky crown. "You may not know this my lady, but I am more than just good looks." She turned her face up to see him wiggle his eyebrows, causing her to giggle as they made the last few feet to the front door.

Reluctantly, she let go of his arm and watched him push open the door and grab ahold of the lantern that had been hung next to the entrance. He pulled matches from within his robes and struck the match, lighting the lamp. Turning back to her, he pulled her inside the dwelling, shutting the door behind them, before tugging her along the hallway to their quarters.

Once inside their room, she let go of his hand and dropped her heavy pack on the wooden floor. Not pausing or waiting for the Monk, she kicked her shoes off, crawled over the futon and collapsed against the pillows. Miroku soon followed, sighing as his own body hit the firm mattress and his hand slid across the bed, pulling her to his worn-out form. She moved to rest her head on his chest, taking in his relaxing scent, before closing her tired eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

It had grown dark by the time that Miroku had woken her up from their nap. He shook her shoulder gently as he spoke, "My Lady, it is time to wake. I have a surprise for you that I know you will enjoy."

Kagome stirred and rubbed her eyes, her voice groggy from sleep. "Surprise?" She blinked several times, before she sat up. "What is it?" She questioned as she crawled out of the futon and stood next to him.

The monk tilted his head in the direction of an opening that had not been there before. Kagome gave an unladylike snort at the sight 'Another hidden doorway within the walls. How the hell did he know where these hidden doors were? Why were there so many hidden doorways to begin with?' Her brow furrowed at her thoughts and she eyed the mysterious monk in question, but he just smiled brightly and led her to the room. "Come my lady and see. It was quite the surprise when I stumbled upon it and I knew it was something that you would love." His voice revealed his excitement and he gave her another brilliant smile while tugging her along.

They entered the new area and the tiny priestess was suddenly filled with utter delight at the sight. "It's a private bath!" She squealed and clapped her hands together, her eyes moved from the manmade bath to Miroku. A big smile now on her pretty face as she launched herself at the unsuspecting monk and gave him a sound kiss. "I do love it, thank you!" She kissed him once again, before she continued "It's just what I need after all of the drama we've dealt with."

Miroku nodded in agreement, then leaned down to kiss her nose lightly. "Yes, it has been a rather strenuous past couple of days." He quickly turned her around and gave her back a small push in the direction of her belongings. "You go get your bathing supplies and relax. After you are done my lovely, then I will bathe."

The image of Miroku naked with water droplets sliding along the plains of his well-built chest, down his taunt abdominal muscles and disappearing back into the reflective surface suddenly came to her mind. The thought of the man behind her bathing sent a jolt of heat straight to her core and she bit back a moan that threatened to come forth. Her steps faltered and she couldn't stop the words that blurred from her mouth "Or…you could bathe with me..." Her eyes snapped shut and her teeth dug into her lower lips as she waited for the monk's reply. Holy shit, did she just say that? Did she not have a filter with this man? She gave another snort at her thoughts. Of course, she had no filter when it came to this man. He affected her in ways that no other had ever.

Silence enclosed them for what seemed like minutes, before Miroku finally spoke "Are you…" She heard him stop for a second then continue with his words, his tone dropping softly. "Are you sure Kagome?" He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you are not comfortable, we do not have to. It will be like nothing was ever said, my lady."

Her cheeks flushed with color as she thought about what he had said. She knew he was giving her a reason to back out if she wanted. Did she want to back out? No, not really and it wasn't like they hadn't been intimate with one another and they would have the water to shield them from view. Plus, she trusted Miroku with every fiber of her being and knew that he would never do something that she did not want or wasn't ready to do. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she peered at him and gave him an encouraging smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

His face lit up as he kissed her cheek, then stepped away, giving her a little shove "Good. Now go get your bathing items, while I get in the hot spring." Kagome's face flushed with extra heat when more thoughts of a naked Miroku returned, her hands coming up to rub her cheeks as she made her way out of the room.

The young miko took her time gathering her items, trying to give the monk a few minutes to get situated in the bath. A groan slipped from her lips as more images of the monk flashed in her mind's eye. 'Mmm…Miroku naked…' Her face warmed once again and she buried it in her hands. Gods, her face was going to be permanently red if she continued with her line of thinking. She shook her head, before heading back to the bathing room and pausing in the doorway. Her cobalt eyes slowly scanned the room and landed on her monk fully submerged in the warmed water, his head reclining back on the edge with his eyes closed.

She ran her fingers through her hair after a multitude of thoughts whirled around in her mind. She still couldn't believe that she was doing this. Miroku had a way of making her want to do things that she would never consider with anyone else. He made her feel like a 'normal' hormonal girl, instead of one running all over feudal japan in search of pieces of a sacred jewel, fighting against time and an evil hanyou. All the responsibility that weighed heavily on her shoulders seemed to disappear when she was with this man. He made her feel like Kagome, not a shard detector or reincarnation of a dead woman. Just plain old Kagome. Hell, he just made her happy; utterly and blissfully happy.

A smile stretched across her lips as her gaze left the Houshi and made her way to the manmade bath. Setting down her bathing supplies, she quickly undressed and slid into the water, sitting on the manmade bench. She copied the posture of the monk, closing her eyes, and skimming her hand lightly over the water, while letting the silence engulf her. Oh, she could get used to this. Her body relaxed further and a moan of pure delight slipped out of her mouth, causing a deep chuckle to hit her ears.

The young miko opened her eyes and slid to her monk, who still sat with his own eyes shut, but now had a mischievous smirk on his once serene features. 'What could he be thinking about?' She contemplated, her stare never leaving the monk.

His voice washed over her, causing her to slightly jump in surprise "It is rude to stare, my dearest Kagome." His smirk getting wider and his eyes finally cracking open. "What is it that you say? Oh yes, take a picture it lasts longer."

The small miko giggled and she rolled her blue eyes at the past monk saying something so futuristic. It was always funny to hear her companions copy her way of speaking. Kagome wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it, though she was sure the same went for her friends as well. She could only imagine what her comrades thought of the things that came out of her mouth. Another giggle fell from her lips, while giving him her response "If I had a camera, my handsome monk, then I would." She winked and wiggled her brows at him, before continuing "Oh what a fine picture that would be." More giggles sprang forth and her eyes closed, causing her to be unable to see the monk quietly sit up and lean forward. His lean fingers carefully wrapped around her slim wrist, pulling her from her spot and into his lap.

Kagome's eyes sprang open and her lips forming an 'o' of surprise, as her thighs spread apart to accommodate his waist. She watched the amusement play in the monk's eyes and the cheeky grin still on his handsome face. He bent in, his breath tickling her ear "I believe being in the flesh to be so much better." The monk pulled her body closer to his own, his voice huskier than before. "Wouldn't you agree, Ka-go-me?"

The Houshi didn't wait for a response, as he slowly pulled away from her, his purple eyes trailing to her shocked gaze, then down to her enticing lips, before returning to her dazed expression. He flashed her another grin, causing a bloom of color to spring across her cheeks and his grin to spread wider. His eyes adverted once again, moving back to her waiting lips, quickly leaning in, and catching them with his own.

Kagome moaned when she felt his hot lips touch the soft skin of hers, triggering them to crack open and allowing him access to slip in his tongue to start the long-aged battle. She felt him release her wrist, leaving her free to wrap both of her arms around his neck, while his hands went straight to her hips and pulled her body even closer. She released another moan when she felt his hardened member slid against her mound, resulting in licks of pleasure to shoot throughout her heated form. Their tongues continued to dance around each other, as Kagome cautiously moved her hips to elicit more jolts of bliss. A throaty moan came from the monk, his fingers digging into her sides while he began to help the tiny priestess move her body over his pulsing shaft.

Her eyes slid shut as the monk added more pressure to her already throbbing center, causing her to break their kiss and rest her head in the juncture of his neck, her panting breath drumming across his moist skin. "Oh god…shit Miroku...don't stop…"

His own gasps hit the shell of her ear and his fingers bit harder into her flesh as he forced out his reply, "No worries…feels too good..." He released another gasping breath as he dragged her roughly against his weeping manhood, doubling his own rising pleasure. "So close…so fucking close…"

The feelings that Miroku was generating in Kagome were beginning to overwhelm her tiny body, quickly bringing her closer to her own peak, her voice now urgent and needy "Me too...faster…kami…faster…" She felt him increase his movements at her words, pushing her even closer to her release.

Their voices bouncing off the walls, mixing together and becoming louder and more erratic with every stroke. Finally, they both plunged over the edge, clinging to each other as pure bliss washed over them.

Minutes ticked by before Kagome finally lifted her head and lightly kissed the monk. "Wow…That was…" A smile graced her puffy lips, stopping her in mid-sentence as Miroku swooped in, kissing her in return and finishing her sentence. "mind blowing."

A tinkling laugh echoed throughout the room as she laid her small hand on his torso, and leaned back slightly. "Most definitely mind blowing." Her hand bounced underneath the motions of his vibrating chest as he chuckled wholeheartedly, his violet pools reflecting in her blue ones. She gave him an additional smile and continued "and simply unforgettable."

She watched his eyes widen and another giggle bubbled forth, but quickly stuck in her throat as she watched an indescribable emotion flash in the monk's eyes and his face began to flush a light pink. She felt the mood suddenly change from light and cheery to a more serious atmosphere when his hands left her hips and cupped her face, his throat clearing before he spoke. "Unforgettable and so very special, my lady." More color flooded his cheeks as he forged on "Kagome" His adam's apple bobbed while he roughly swallowed, his voice cracking with nerves "I care deeply for you." The flush on his cheeks deepened with his confession and his thumb began to lightly sweep her bottom lip as he waited for her response.

Wow. That had been unexpected, though definitely not unwanted. Kagome knew that what she was feeling wasn't quite love, but it came pretty damn close. Her heart swelled as she batted her eyes several times to try and fight the onset of tears that had formed, her voice carrying all that she was feeling. "Oh Miroku, I care deeply for you too."

Kagome heard him release a relieved sigh and she couldn't help but wonder if he had been worried that she wouldn't feel the same. Her gaze softened and her small hands rose to grab his face, drawing him closer to her own. 'Silly Houshi.' She thought internally, her lips forming into a smile. Of course, she cared for the man. Why else would she do the things that she had done with him, if she did not care for him. Silly man. She shook her head and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned her kiss with fever, reigniting the cooling embers between them, causing her to throw her arms around his neck once again, crushing her body to his. Kami, this man was going to be the death of her! A mind blowing and tantalizing death. Hmm…Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well hell, I can tell you all right now that this wasn't how I originally planned to have the chapter play out, but it kind of had a life of its own. I don't know why I bother to write an outline when I don't follow it half of the time. :o
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and the start of something between Sango and Inuyasha. I really did enjoy writing the scene with the two of them and plan to sprinkle in their growing relationship here and there from now on.
> 
> As for Kagome and Miroku, they just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Ah, to be young and in a budding relationship. :D I hope I am embodying the effects of first love as true as I can, though it has been a long time since my own first 'love'. Trying to recall feelings that happened years ago can be a bitch…Or that could just be me blocking out that relationship…
> 
> Now then, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, since it has gotten freaking hot where I live and my air conditioner took a shitter. It's really distracting having a warm laptop on your lap, while you're in a hot and muggy house. Definitely not fun or productive. Ugh, I knew I disliked summer for a reason.
> 
> Well, like I said earlier, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review.
> 
> Until next time :)


	8. Sweet and Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I make any money from my stories. I don’t own the characters. I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement. :)
> 
> Last time: Kagome heard him release a relieved sigh and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had been worried that she wouldn’t feel the same. Her gaze softened and her small hands rose to grab his face, drawing him closer to her own. ‘Silly Houshi.’ She thought internally, her lips forming into a smile. Of course, she cared for the man. Why else would she do the things that she had done with him, if she did not care for him. Silly man. She shook her head and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned her kiss with fever, reigniting the cooling embers between them, causing her to throw her arms around his neck once again, crushing her body to his. Kami, this man was going to be the death of her! A mind blowing and tantalizing death. Hmm…Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all…

Chapter 8 (Sweet and Fluffy)

* * *

Opening the outside door to the kitchen, the priestess shut it quietly behind her and paused as her eyes narrowed to the backside of the unware monk. She watched him bend over the pile of wood and strike the hiuchi ishi to start a fire to begin boiling the much-needed water for their meal. She smirked enjoying the view of her monk's assets and how oblivious he was to her ogling. Oh, what a sight it was. She wondered if Miroku would notice if she silently stalked up to him and gave his shapely backend a squeeze. Just a small squeeze of that firm soft skin. Well crap on a cracker. She was officially a perverted priestess, hell, she was a female Miroku. Kami sakes, she should feel some type of embarrassment from her revelation, but none came. This man truly affected her in many ways. Oh, that tempting Houshi…

She jumped when his voice broke the silence, amusement woven into his tone "Did we not have this conversation already, my lady?" He cocked his head over his shoulder and gave her a sexy smirk.

Color rushed to her cheeks as her mind went back to the manmade hot spring. Oh, she most definitely remembered the conversation and what had happened afterwards. She felt the color spreading from her face, slowly making its way down her neck and to her chest. Kagome tried to distract the Houshi from her spreading blush and gave him a flirty grin of her own, while tapping her finger against the side of her mouth and presenting him her best innocent look. "Hmm…I'm not quite sure Houshi. Maybe you will have to remind me."

Her eyes widened as she observed the purple color in his eyes darken a shade, while he rose to his feet, looking like an animal on the prowl. She swallowed roughly as Miroku began to stalk forward, causing the pail to drop from her hand. Kagome immediately took a step behind her, hitting her back on the door as she watched the monk come closer with each movement.

His smirk widened as he crossed the distance, grabbing her neck, and pulling her into a searing kiss. Her small hands clutched his robes and melted into his hot mouth, as her mind went blank and the world around her seemed to disappear.

Minutes blurred for the entranced couple, only snapping apart when a harsh voice barked into the room. "Oi, you're not gonna be doing that shit all the fucking time, are you?"

The couple whipped their heads to the doorway of the kitchen and spotted an irritating looking Inuyoukai leaning beside the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest and a nauseated look on his face. "What? Just because you both enjoy that shit, doesn't mean I do and I definitely don't wanna see it either!"

Kagome pulled away from Miroku, relief running through her at the sight of her once missing friend. She rolled her eyes at his words, but they didn't stop her from stepping away from the monk and hurrying to the half demon's side. She threw her arms around his neck, her voice trembled with emotion, though it was half way muffled by her face being buried in the dog demon's chest. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you, Inuyasha."

She felt him sigh, then him pulling his trapped arms free and wrapping them around her, his tone dropping all roughness "Yeah, you should have, but I understand why you didn't. I've been told that I can be a stubborn asshole."

Kagome snorted and let out laugh against his chest "Yes, you can be at times."

It was Inuyasha's turn to snort, before he continued "That doesn't mean I like this shit. I'm not even sure if I ever will, but if this is what you want, then I'm not gonna stand in your way. We are pack and I won't let this, whatever the hell you got going on with the Houshi, fuck it up." He let out another sigh, "If he makes you happy and the bastard does make you happy, right?"

The young miko pulled away slightly, peering up at her hanyou friend and nodding her head. "Yes, he makes me very happy."

The Inuyoukai brushed some stray hairs from her face and nodded his own head at her statement "Good, then I won't have to knock him around like a rikishi fighter!" She giggled some more as she rolled her eyes at his sumo threat. There would be no knocking anyone around, but she would let him believe that he could. She wasn't sure if his massive ego could take anymore blows at the moment, so she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying so.

His golden eyes slid from her blue pools to the violet one's of the monk, a sneer ripping out of the dog demon "Monk, one time you make her unhappy and I will be on your ass faster than you can blink. Kagome isn't some village whore or some saseko, you got that!"

Miroku's hands were tightly fisted and the corner of his eyes crinkled as he ground out his response. "I know exactly who and what Kagome is and have treated her with the respect that she deserves. I haven't nor would I ever do anything to harm her. I care for Kagome in a way that I have never felt for another." The monk's hard glare left the inuyoukai's and softened when he met the beautiful face of the said priestess. She gave him a knowing smile and detached herself from Inuyasha and made her way back to the monk. His arm snagged out to her waist pulling her to his chest, while she wrapped hers around his side.

Inuyasha groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Not this shit again. Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

A familiar voice cut him off "Inuyasha, shut up and leave them alone." Their other companion sidestepped the dog demon with Kiara in her arms and the little fox demon on her shoulder.

The young kit's green eyes brightened when he spied his adopted mother figure and he screamed, jumping off Sango's shoulder and making a beeline straight to her. "Mama!"

Kagome whipped around, opening her arms, and letting out a shout of her own. "Shippou!"

The little kit slammed into her chest, propelling her into the monk, who steadied her with his arm, while Shippou buried his head into her neck. Kagome held him to her person as she bent down and took in his earthy scent. Oh, how she missed this small bundle of joy.

Her hold tightened as he peered up at her, his tiny brow scrunching in confusion. "Mama, why do you smell like Miroku?" Blood rushed to her cheeks and looked down at the child with a gaping mouth, before Kagome had time to speak Miroku had beaten her to it "Shippou my dear boy," His gaze flick to the miko in his arms and warmed considerably, then slid quickly back to the tiny kitsune "I am courting your lovely mother."

The kit looked between the two grownups with quizzical eyes. "Does that mean you're going to marry?"

More color flooded the miko and her panicked eyes went to the monk, but he just smiled not looking flustered at all, though he did clear his throat. "Your okaa-sama and I are taking things slow. According to Kagome, in her time couples date for a lengthy period before making the commitment of marriage. We have decided that we will follow the custom in her time, especially with the searching of jewel shards and the threat of Naraku looming over us."

The panic disappeared from her gaze and it softened at the Houshi. She knew he left out the threat of his Kazaana, so it wouldn't scare Shippou. Heck, it wasn't really something that they spoke about all that often. No, they had talked about it once and both decided that they wouldn't let it threaten their budding relationship. They would live one day at a time and simply go with the flow. Plus, they wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction that they knew it would give him. The couple wouldn't give that evil asshole another thing, especially their happiness. Even if it was to be for a short period of time, they would take what they could get.

Shippou's growling stomach broke the daunting thoughts, snapping Kagome into action. "Oh, you must be hungry from traveling. All of you sit and I will make us something to eat." She handed her son to the monk and bent down to retrieve the forgotten pail of water. Lucky for all of them, it hadn't spilt when she dropped it.

Standing up, she made her way over to the roaring fire, pulling the large pot off its shelf, dumping the collected water into it and going about adding the ingredients to make something edible.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Supper had been uneventful like always with her companions simply catching up with all that they had missed, though Sango had been quieter than usual. Kagome noticed that her best friend looked troubled and she kept shooting subtle glances her way.

Recognition dawned on the young priestess when she realized that the demon slayer wanted to speak to her, rather badly it would seem. She put her poor friend out of her misery and helped her out. Kagome cleared her throat and quietly said her name to draw her attention "Sango?"

Sango whipped her head in her direction, her nervous voice whispered back in question "Yes, Kagome?"

"Miroku said there was a hot spring a little ways from here. It's always nice to bathe after traveling and all. Would you care to take a bath?" Sure, she could have mentioned the private spring, but she didn't want the others to know about it. It was their secret and maybe she was being a bit selfish, but she wanted at least one thing with the monk. Plus, she wasn't sure if she would ever stop blushing when she went in there. Kami, the things that they had done in that room. Kagome fought the blush that wanted to bloom as she stood and waited for her jumpy friend to reply.

The slayer quickly nodded in agreement, getting out of her seat and to her feet, relief in her tone and brown eyes "I would love a bath, Kagome! Let's go get our bathing stuff and head out."

Kagome smiled and nodded her own head, before turning to the door and making her way out of the kitchen with Sango following right behind her. They both went their separate ways and met back up at the kitchen with their bags.

The miko went to the monk and gave him a kiss on the cheek, while she snatched up the kitsune from his shoulder. Kagome scrunched her nose, taking in the earthy scent of the young demon, and noticing that it smelled a little too earthy. How had she missed it the first time? The young kit was starting to smell a tad ripe and was due for a bath and his clothes a good washing as well.

She smiled at Miroku then to Inuyasha, both were still tense around one another, making her second guess her decision. Maybe she should stay just in case they get into a fight.

The monk caught her worried look and waved her off "All will be fine, my lady. Go take your bath and have girl time."

Shippou cried out, flailing his arms "Hey I'm not a girl!"

Miroku laughed at the small fox's outcry "No you are not, but I daresay that you need a bath."

The kit glanced between his mother and the monk. "I don't smell that bad." He then pointed his tiny finger at their resident dog demon "Not as bad as Inuyasha over there."

Inuyasha snapped from the table and throwing a glare at the kitsune. "Hey, don't throw me into this shit and I don't fucking stink, you little brat."

Shippou frantically bobbed his red head and raised his little fists at him "Yes you do. I can smell you from here. You need a bath more than I do, you smelly old dog!"

Kagome watched Inuyasha's face flush with color, as if he were embarrassed instead of being enraged. She swore his golden eyes swiftly flicked to Sango for a second, before returning back to the kit and giving him a glare. "I don't FUCKING stink! Now would you shut your bratty mouth!"

The kitsune opened his mouth to shout back a response, but was stopped by Kagome's hand covering his face. Her tone was sharp as she scolded the small kitsune. "Enough Shippou, it is not nice to point out that someone doesn't mess good."

The Inu at the table barked out a laugh at the fox demon getting chastised and only stopped when Kagome's cool gaze shot to him. "Knock it off as well. You are older than him and should know better!"

Inuyasha ignored her reprimanding like always and waved her off. "Yeah, Yeah wench. I've heard it all fucking before. Now take the brat of yours and go take that goddamn bath. You're irritating the shit out of me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his brash attitude and turned away to give the monk another kiss, ignoring the gagging sounds that were now coming from the half demon. Oh geesh, you would have never guessed that she is younger than the dog at the table. Guess age has nothing to do with maturity. Inuyasha was proof of that. She snorted lightly to herself, before bidding both males goodbye and making their way out the door and to the hot spring.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMK

They had been in the hot spring for quite some time now. Shippou and Kirara had left as soon as they were finished bathing, leaving Kagome and Sango on their own.

Now that the small ones were gone, Sango was sending her nervous glances once again, as if she were trying to get up the courage to speak up about whatever was on her mind. Never was her friend a wilting flower; She was a demon slayer for Kami sakes, but whatever this was about, made her dearest friend shy and non-slayer like.

The young miko couldn't wait for the slayer to buck up and blabber, so she started the show. She cleared her throat and Sango's gaze went to hers. "Are you going to tell me what has you all in a tizzy? You've been dancing around this since you arrived, so just spill it already!"

Sango ran a hand through her wet hair and released a heavy sigh "I think…No, I know that something happened between Inuyasha and I. Well, I felt something and the way the dog has been acting I'm not sure if he felt anything, though I swear he did." The slayer started moving her fingers over the surface of the steaming water as she sighed this time in frustration "I thought I saw something flash in his eyes, but I couldn't identify what it was. There was something…" Her voice dropped to a whisper like she was saying it more to herself and not to the miko in front of her.

The young priestess's brows rose at her words and she couldn't help but be thankful that the Kami's had actually listened to her. Okay, so something happened with Inuyasha. Ah, that would explain that moment in the kitchen. Hmm…She wondered if Sango had even noticed, but with the way she was acting, she didn't think that she did. Well whatever happened had left her poor friends confused and dare she say, interested. Yes, she could work with that. Now she just needed the whole story. Kagome raised her hands to silence her babbling friend "Whoa. Okay. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

The slayer's brown head bobbed frantically "Okay. Yeah. I can do that." Sango agreed and spilled everything that had transpired that day.

By the end, Kagome's mouth hung open and a look of astonishment crossed her face. She blinked a few times, before the words came to her. "Wow. Shit. Umm…" Her hand came up to scratch her head as she continued "Well…It does sound like you both had a moment." So Inuyasha had indeed been glancing at Sango in embarrassment. Well hell, who would have thought that. Kagome shook off her thoughts and continued with her conversation "I'd say give him time and if he felt something for you, like you did him, then he will come around."

She hoped that what happened in the kitchen was the start of that stubborn dog becoming aware of other females and the stopping of him mourning the what ifs and what could have been. It was about time that he moved on with his life and let the dead miko finally go, though should he not see reason, she could always give him a little push. A glimmer of delight passed through her blue pools and she clapped her hands enthusiastically "And if he doesn't get it through his thick skull, then I'll just have to give him a little nudge or…a nice big S.I.T. Both would be gratifying and well deserved." Especially after all that gagging he was making earlier, that immature mutt.

Kagome crowed happily to herself as Sango rested her head back on the bank and sighed. "No, I don't want him to be with me because he feels forced. I want him to be with me because he wants to. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if he will make a move or not."

The small miko stopped laughing and gave a sigh of her own. As fun as it would be to put the pressure on that grumpy dog, she knew that the slayer was right. She knew that if it were her in Sango's place, she would not want Miroku coerced in any way. "I understand. I'm sure it will work out in the end."

Sango didn't look at her as she spoke "You think so."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and snatched her towel to get out "I don't see why it wouldn't. I was told by someone very wise and dear, that we all deserved happiness."

Sango laughed and followed her out of the hot spring "Wise and dear, huh?"

"Yes, very wise and dear." She gave a cheeky grin at the older woman, before drying off and changing into clean clothes.

The slayer shook her head as she did the same as the younger woman. She cleared her throat and whispered softly to the miko "Thanks Kagome. You know for listening and stuff…"

Kagome smiled brightly at Sango, while packing away her things "You're my best friend. Of course I would listen to you. You did the same for me once. That is just what best friend's do!"

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you. You may not be wise, but you are dear to me as well."

Kagome cried out in mock outrage and stomped her small feet "Hey I'm wise!"

Sango laughed heartily at the sight of her friend "Okay, maybe a little bit."

The young priestess nodded her head in appeasement, then turned on her heals and began to track back up the path. Sango laughed out loud again, before quickly grabbing her stuff and hurrying to catch up with her wacky friend.

Shortly up the path, the hair on the back of the slayer's neck rose, causing her to slow her movements. They were being watched, she was sure of it. Sango stopped in mid-step, her hand shot out and grabbed ahold of Kagome arm, shoving her behind her and moving into a defensive stance. The slayer glared at the bushes in front of them and called out. "I know someone is there. Now show yourself!"

Both women heard an amused chuckle and the familiar figure dressed in furs came into view, causing the duo to stiffen. The evil hanyou laughed some more, before speaking "Now, now. Miko tell your bodyguard to back down. I am not here to fight, well not today at least. Though slayer, how is that brother of yours these days?"

Sango growl and began to move to attack, but Kagome's arm stopped her. "No Sango, that's what he wants you to do." The slayer didn't say anything as she kept her eyes on the enemy and her weapon ready.

Kagome released the slayers limb, then stepped out from behind her friend and glared at the piece of garbage in front of her. Her tone was sharp as she spoke bluntly "Naraku, what do you want?"

The hanyou clucked his tongue and spoke "What do I want? Well that is a loaded question, is it not? Though I am not here for what I seek the most. No, what fun would that be. I just came to discuss information that I stumbled across. It seems that you have a new love interest. How fickle you are, little miko. Was Inuyasha not enough? Hmm…I wonder how the dog feels about your love affair?" His lips twitched into a sinister smile and continued to talk "I would not have thought that you would go for the Monk, especially considering his lecherous ways. I wonder if you will be enough for the houshi? After all you are virgin and I'm sure you have those thighs locked up tight." He chuckled again "A man can only take so much, before his eyes start to wander. Hmm…has his eyes already started to drift?"

What the hell? Was he implying that Miroku would be unfaithful to her if she wasn't putting out? Boy did this evil asshole have a rude awaking. Her and the monk may not be having sex, but they were participating in a hell of a lot of other things. Thank the gods for her sexually active friends and their overly large mouths. She knew more than a virgin should, but it really did help in her current relationship. Her man was satisfied, she made sure of that. He would not need to find someone else, though she knew that he had used to be a player, but he wasn't like that anymore. Plus, Kagome trusted him, just like he trusted her. Not that Naraku could grasp the concept of trust and loyalty.

She gave him a bored look and watched as the smile faltered. Ooh he must have expected a different response. Her arms crossed and she sighed "Is that all you wanted to talk about? I am not sure how my relationship is any business of yours to begin with. If that is all, then we are leaving."

"Hmm…not my business." He rubbed his chin as if in thought.

Kagome raised her brows and nodded her head sharply "Yeah, it's none of your business."

He laughed deeply and his voice dropped menacingly "When it comes to the Monk it is my business. I am forever tied to the Houshi. Little priestess, have you forgotten the gift I gave his ancestors?"

The miko put on her best poker face at the mention of his curse being labeled as a gift. 'Yeah, a gift my ass.' She sneered to herself and continued to listen to the sadistic hanyou.

His sick smile returned as he spoke "How is his wind tunnel? Has it begun to crack and splinter yet? Hmm…I wonder if he has spoken to you about its condition? Has he, miko?" She didn't respond and that caused him to smile some more. "No, I'm sure the monk wouldn't want to worry you. You know it will kill him eventually?"

Oh, she knew that it was a possibility that he could die. They had indeed spoken about it. How could they not? It was a huge part of their lives and something that wasn't going to just go away. Plus, they had agreed to push it to the side for the time being and take every second that they could be together. What he was saying to her wasn't anything new. She was done with this conversation and no longer wished to speak to this pathetic half demon.

The small priestess knew Naraku was watching her reaction once again and when she didn't give him the response he was looking for, his smile disappeared for a second time. Kagome didn't wait for him to reply as her voice iced over. "We're done here." She glanced at her tense friend "Sango." Before anyone could blink, the slayer's large boomerang sliced through the air and cut down the unguarded hanyou before he could respond. The small doll fell to the ground and Sango turned to Kagome, her worried voice hitting her "Kagome you okay?"

Kagome shook her head and let out a shaky breath "Yeah I'm okay." She hadn't realized how scared she had truly been until it was over. She ran a shaky hand through her wet hair and a quiver slid in her tone "Let's just get home." What she wanted most right now was Miroku. She needed him to hold her and to tell her that everything would be okay.

The slayer hoisted her weapon and slowly nodded in agreement, before making her way down the path that they had created.

Minutes later, the shaken miko released a relived sigh at the sight of their home and hurried to the sanctuary of the kitchen, leaving the slayer to trail behind. Opening the door, Kagome dropped her bag and ran to the sitting monk, crawling swiftly into his lap. She buried her face in his chest and clutched his robes tightly, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Shock and confusion was clear in the Houshi's voice and body as he wrapped his arms around his upset woman. "My lady?"

Inuyasha let out a menacing growl and he began to get up from where he was seated, but stopped when Sango's voice flooded the room. "Inuyasha relax. I took care of him."

Miroku's body began to tremble and his voice held an edge to it. "Took care of whom?"

Sango bent down and picked up Kagome's bag, then placed it alongside with her own as she sat down. She let out a ragged breath and ran a hand through her brown mane, before she spoke "We ran into Naraku and it seemed he wanted to speak to Kagome."

The monk's hold tightened on the small miko in his arms, though the tension in his body never ceased "What did he want to talk about?"

"He wanted to speak to her about a rumor he had heard. One about her having a new love interest, though I am unsure how he knew about it at all. It seemed like he was trying to mess with her. He kept watching her face for something and Kagome wasn't giving it to him." Sango's face twisted in disgust at the memory. "He hinted to her that you would eventually be unfaithful and then when that didn't work, he brought up your wind tunnel. He asked her if it was cracking yet, then asked if she knew that…that you would die because of it." The slayers brown eyes softened at the distraught priestess as she continued "If what he had been saying had bothered her, you wouldn't have been able to tell. She gave no reaction to him at all and that really threw him off."

Miroku sighed and bent down to gently kiss Kagome's head, before looking up at his two companions. "That does not surprise me, we promised that we would not let that vile hanyou have any more of our lives. We will no longer let that evil abomination have power over us." His beaded hand ran up and down her back, trying to sooth the frightened women. "No matter how long we should have together."

The dog demon sitting at the table lifted his fist, and lightly hit the table top in agreement. "Damn straight. We can't let that asshole have shit. This is my fucking pack and I'll be damned if I'll let that prick take something away from me again!"

Sango gave both males a determined look and shook her brown head in agreement as well. "Yes, we are all pack and we cannot let that creep destroy what we have. Like Inuyasha said, he has taken too many things from us and I will not let him take away any more of my loved ones." Her voice flooded with emotion as she continued. "I do not know what I would do if you all were taken from me. I never thought that I would find others as special as my father and brother. I do not want to lose any one else…"

A film of tears pooled in her brown eyes and she turned her face down to her lap. Sango had not expected to become so emotional, but with Naraku bringing up her brother, it had broken open old wounds. She jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her into the hardened chest of the half demon beside her, his gruff voice hitting her ears. "He's not gonna take anyone from me again and that includes you woman. We're not gonna let him take shit and we're not gonna go anywhere, okay?" He patted her back gently and let out a deep breath as he glanced at the monk for a little help.

Miroku just gave the dog demon a questioning look and his lips twitched with amusement. What was going on with these two? Apparently, he had missed something vital. "Well now, what is this?" He flashed a cheeky grin at the lost looking dog demon and cocked his head waiting for the dog's reply.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he glared at the nonhelpful houshi and continued to sooth the upset slayer. 'Stupid monk. How the fuck I am supposed to handle this?', Inuyasha snarled to himself as he tried to stop the crying woman in his arms. "Hey don't cry. Fuck. I'm not good with this shit, woman." He continued to pat her back as he spoke "We will figure all this shit out, okay? Now can you stop all that crying?"

The woman in his arms nodded her head against his chest, then pulled away from him. She sniffled several times as she scooted back to her seat, her face flushing pink and her eyes avoiding the ones of the Inuyoukai. "Sorry about that. I think I will head to bed." She leaned over to the hanyou and quickly pecked him on the cheek "Thank you Inuyasha. Goodnight." Sango pulled back once again and reached down to grab her bag, before standing up and making her way out of the room.

The half demon sat there stunned, only moving his hand to touch the spot that the slayer had kissed. Soon his face flooded with color and he began to stutter "What?...why?...She…Kiss…Me…"

The monk's violet eyes twinkled with amusement and he couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at his bewildered friend.

The hanyou snapped his eyes to the Houshi and they narrowed as he barked at the man, clearly forgetting his embarrassment "What the fuck you laughing at, monk?"

Miroku smirked at the now irate dog "I just have never seen that expression on you my friend."

Inuyasha scoffed while his face became even redder and he stood up from the table "I'm going the fuck to sleep. This has been one fucked up day." He turned to leave, his fingers touching the spot once again as he hurried from the room.

Miroku watched his friend quickly leave and looked down when he felt the priestess in his arms giggling into his chest. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, but now an amused smile graced her features. Her voice was rough and scratchy as she spoke. "I can't believe she made the first move. I guess she didn't want to wait after all."

The monk tilted his head and questioned his lady "My dearest Kagome, what have I missed?"

She grinned wider and more giggles slipped passed her lips "Oh my sweet monk a lot. It seems that while they were gone they had a moment of connection, though I would say it was more like a moment of awareness of one another."

Miroku raised his brow at the new tidbit and his own smile widened "Really now. Well isn't that surprising. Though if we are talking about first moves, I do believe that Inuyasha did that when he pulled her to him."

Kagome rested her chest against his chest and conceded to the words of the monk "Hm..well if you look at that way, then yes he did make the first move. How very bold of him and so not like him at all."

The monk leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek "Yes, it seems when you like someone, you are willing to do things that you would never normally do." He turned and kissed the crown as he whispered into her hair "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She moved her head to look up at him, leaning up to lightly kissed him on the lips "Yes, I am better now. After hearing all those horrendous lies, I just needed you."

He bent down and kissed her forehead, then leaned his cheek against it. The conviction in his tone made the young miko's heart slam against the walls of its prison. "No matter what is said, I will forever be by your side. No matter what that vile creature says, I will never look at another. I only have eyes for you, my beautiful priestess."

Kagome lifted her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair as she forced away the tears that wanted to spill. "No matter what Miroku, my faith in you will never waver. Even if our time is cut short, you will always have my heart."

Miroku pulled her closer to his person and kissed her on the forehead once again. "Kagome…" He swallowed roughly, his voice tinged with emotion "I…I love you."

Her heart surge at those three words and couldn't believe that not even a while ago she had thought that what she had felt was not quite love, but now she knew without a doubt that she had been wrong. She loved this man with everything in her. Even if others think it's too fast, it doesn't matter. She knows what she is feeling and it is without a doubt love. A tear slipped passed her tightly closed lid and her own tone clouded with all of the feels in her. "I love you too, Miroku. So much that I think my heart may burst."

His hand came up and cupped her face, wiping away the fallen tear, while he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Her body suddenly warmed at the heated touch of his soft lips against her own. The monk's tongue slid across her flesh, causing her to moan and giving the man above opportunity to taste what she was willingly providing. When both of their lungs ached for much needed air, they were forced to finally separate. Kagome opened her eyes when Miroku drew back, both sucking in ragged breaths.

The monk's hot gaze cut to hers and he gave her one of his wicked smirks. "I believe it's time to go to bed, my lady."

She shook her head, but stopped when she realized that they had a new addition to their little group. "What about Shippou?"

Miroku helped her stand, then lifted his self from the position on the floor. He brushed the hair from her face as he spoke. "Do not fear, love. Our little kitsune is having a sleep over with Kirara tonight. He will be fine for the night."

Kagome smiled sweetly at his explanation and grabbed his wrist, dragging him quickly out of the kitchen. "Well if that's so then come on."

In the hallway, Miroku stilled his movements forcing the tiny miko to cease in her own. She turned to question her monk, only to be pulled swiftly to him, his lips crashing against hers, before releasing her lips and leaving her quite dazed. He grinned cheekily and began to pull her to their room. "Yes love, now let's go bed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well hell, I didn’t expect that chapter to go that way, but somehow it had felt right. Hmm..I know in the last chapter I had them say that they care deeply for each other, but with the scare of Naraku and the serious talk Miroku’s wind tunnel, I thought it was quite fitting for those feelings to come forth. I guess they just needed a push of their own for them to realize how deep their feelings ran.
> 
> As for Sango and Inuyasha, well that just came out of left field. Now that we all know that Inuyasha has indeed noticed Sango in the same way that she has him, it should become a little more interesting. I hope I didn’t make Sango look like a crybaby, but I thought that anyone in her situation would have moments like the one I wrote, especially when Naraku purposely threw out that cruel insinuation about her brother. Plus, it gave me a reason for Inuyasha to make a move, even if he doesn’t realize that was what it was. I couldn’t resist having Sango give Inuyasha a thank you kiss, it was just too cute! Though the flustered Inuyasha did tickle me pink. Hehe.. 
> 
> Then we have the entry of our little Shippou and I couldn’t help the scene with him telling everyone that Inuyasha smelled worse than him. Hehe. I can’t wait for Shippou to interact with Kagome and Miroku some more. They make a cute little family and I’m wonder if I should have Shippou start calling Miroku papa in the upcoming chapters. Hm..I don’t want it too soon. I’ll have to think on that one…
> 
> As for the next chapter, I’m not sure when it will be out. Hell, I wasn’t planning on this chapter coming out this late. I wanted it done back in June, but my daughter’s birthday (It was her 12 birthday and I kind of panic a little. Omg she is almost a teenager! Kids grow up way too fast :( ) got me side tracked, the Fourth of July came soon after, and then I got into some Manga (Namaikizakari, and Heart no Kuni no Alice (All the series that goes with this. Ah, Boris, though all of the guys were attractive.). 
> 
> Now school will be starting for my kiddo, so I will have all that stuff to deal with in the next couple of weeks. Shit gets expensive the older that they get or they just have more stuff than I needed when I was in school. Plus, she is doing volleyball, so of course I have to be the loud mama in the bleachers cheering her on. :D Hehe I look forward to that.
> 
> I’m hoping to work on the next chapter little by little, though I can’t give a definitive answer. Man, that hurts just typing that! :’(
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review. 
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
